Chloe learns the cup song
by freeflowingideas
Summary: Chloe asked Beca to teach her the cup song/trick
1. Chapter 1

A/N This was stuck in my head few days I go. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm working on my grammar and everything. _Enjoy!_

"Beca wait!" I heard my name being called by the sweetest voice I can remember. I'm half walking half running in the quad, after a stressful first day of practice with the Bellas, all I wanna do was hurry up and lay in my dear bed. I tried to look nonchalant and slowed my pace so she can catch up.

"Why such in a rush?" She said panting her words out, catching beside me.

"Sorry I didn't saw you." I said with a shrug. "Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"No.. well. Uhm. Its just me bothering the alt girl." She said uncertainly. Does she even realize how cute she sounds when she's nervous? I rolled my eyes and looked at her for the first time. Oh no how can one still manage to look gorgeous for panting?

"What can I do for you miss?" I asked her again this time with a tight smile on my face.

"I uh.. canyouteachmethatthingyoudowiththecup?" She blurted out. Ok that's fast. I didn't quite catch it.

"I'm sorry what? Can you slow down a little bit?" Ha. That look on her face. A mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. Its priceless.

"I said can you teach me how to do the thing with the cup? Uhm when you auditioned?" She said not looking in my eyes. Can she stop being adorable even for just one sec?

"No, that's confidential." I tried to sound proud. She stopped walking beside me. I stopped on my tracks too and looked at her. She looked at me with those pretty puppy eyes. "Please?"

Ohmygod this girl knows what's she's doing. You can't say no to that look but instead of saying yes immediately this is what I said. "Why do you wanna learn that? People think its silly anyway."

Her eyes grew bigger I thought its gonna popped out. "Silly?! That the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"Adorable? Still not a good reason for me to share my knowledge." I said. Ohh I'm so loving this.

"I'm majoring in child psychology. Children's attention was so hard to catch let alone held. So if I'll show them that trick maybe it can help me get their attention and that thing is more interesting than drawing and coloring stuffs right?" She said with so much passion in her eyes. I'm done.

I exhaled heavily and replied still not leaving her eyes. "Fine. For the kids. Though I think we can't to the cup class in my dorm. My roommate is allergic to sounds."

"Oh. That's ok. My apartment was not that far from campus. We can do that there. Aubrey's out for the day so I think it'll be ok."

Jeez. She live with Aubrey? That's more unfortunate than living with Kimmy Jin. As if sensing my thoughts, she swat my arms. "Hey! That scrunching nose tells me what you're thinking. Aubrey's not bad! She's just pressured this year after that puke incident. Cut her some slack." She said defending her friend.

"Sorry. I just thought living under the deadly glares of my roommate was worst. I guess I know nothing at all." I sound relieved. For the first time I'm thankful for being roommies with Kimmy Jin.

She frowned and sighed deeply. "Ok. I'm gonna let that pass. Just for now. Aubrey is my best friend and its hurting me to know what people thought about her when they knew nothing at all to her."

Now I'm guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Its ok." She said with small smile.

"I guess I'll see you later? 6pm?" I finally said shifting the conversation.

Her small smile erupted into a grin. "Sounds good. I'll text you the address. I'll see you then."

I gave her a smirk. Just when I thought she's gonna walk passed me, _I thought the wrong_. She enveloped me into a tight bear hug. "Thanks Beca." She whispered into my ear. I swear all the hair in my body stood in its ends.

She squeezed me tighter and released me. She walked off as if hugging in the middle of the quad was the most normal thing to do.

"Don't thank me yet!" I shouted from her back still out of breath for the contact.

She looked back whipping those fiery red locks, even few paces away I can still see the glow in her eyes. She's shinning even its threatening to rain any minute. She just gave me nod and continued to walk.

Did I just melt? No! Beca Mitchell does not melt. I'm a badass dj. ' . My mantra as I made my way to my dorm. Its 4pm. One and a half hour of sleep will be good and thinking about sleep I realized how tired I am. I'm gonna deal with this Chloe situation later.

—

"Thanks Beca." She whispered to my ears. I swear all the hair in my body stood on its ends. She squeezed me tighter then released me slightly. Her hands finding mine. She intertwined my little fingers with her. Oh her hands were so soft and warm. I gazed down at our hands. But she released my left hand, I looked at her. Surprised was what I am now, now that I realized how close our proximity. With her free hand she gently touched my cheeks, I leaned to the touch. She let go of my other hand but her left arm swung to my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to her. Butterflies flying in my stomach. I gazed at her beautiful eyes slowly closing making me admire how long her eyelashes and her face starting to get closer to mine. I can feel myself leaning in, my eyelids dropping.. titanium is playing.. I remember what they said, if you're experiencing that moment of your life, music will start to play along with the booming of fireworks. Now I know that they are right but the butterflies I feel on my stomach are starting to get frantic and violent.

I flung my eyes opened I was met with a darkened room. Why was I in the dark? My phone ringing and vibrating on my stomach. I didn't have the time to check the caller id.

"Hello?" My voice sound so groggy.

"Beca! Are you all right?! I texted and called you a bunch of times." The last time I heard this voice it was so gentle tickling every part of my body but this voice now sound so concerned.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just woke up." I said to her, blinking the sleep off my eyes.

"Are you still coming over? I understand if you have works to do. We'll do it when your available." I can hear the sound of sadness in her voice.

"Wait, what time is it?" I started looking for time, but there's no clock in our dorm. Kimmy Jin hates the ticking of the clock, my laptop and computer was off.

"Its quarter after 7 Beca." I heard her.

"Shit! Chloe. I'm sorry I over slept! I didn't heard my alarm. Can I still come over? Have you have your dinner? I can buy take outs on my way." I said frantically throwing the covers out of my body.

My outburst was met by soft giggles. "Its ok Beca. You can still come and chinese take out sounds good to me."

I'm relieved. "I'll see you in a bit." We both hung up. I rumaged my closet for a decent clothes. Wait why am I rumaging? Its not even a date. I settled with my gray tank top, buttoned down violet polo and black skinny jeans and my signature combat boots.

I found the nearest chinese resto in the campus and ordered. While waiting I scanned my unread messages. Chloe left 11 messages. 3 of these are her address. She must have thought I'm lost. Her apartment was close. I can be there in five minutes if the order-

"Beca!" The voice sounds familiar. I looked up and surprise surprise. Kimmy Jin. "Hi KJ! I didn't knew you work here." I said to her.

"Whatever. Here." I took the paper bags and thank her. I'm on my way to Chloe's and thinking about her and my dream! _Did we just almost kissed in my dream?!_ I just met her why would I dream about that? _Because you like her you idiot!_ Oh thanks brain. I appreciate your help. Did you forget? You saw her _naked_ in the shower! She's beautiful right? _Yeah._ Wait! Stop it!

Before I knew it I'm standing in her door way. I relaxed myself for a few moments before ringing. Why am I getting nerves for-

The door opened revealing the cause of my nerves. She looked fresh from shower or whatever she always looked fresh. _Damn it!_

"Hi!" She's leaning in! Oh god my brain was starting to deteriorate. I closed my eyes but my expectation was met by none. Instead she grabbed the paper bags dangling in my hands. I can feel my cheeks aching from a blush. _Beca Mitchell don't blush for goodness sake._

"Come in!" She ushered me inside. Thank god she didn't saw my cheeks.

I followed her to the small dinning area. She started to open the food. My stomach made the unthinkable.

"Look whose hungry." She said in between giggles. I blushed again. "Hey Bec-" she looked up at me "Oh are you blushing?" Giggles. "No I don't." My defensiveness gave it away. More giggles.

I should be yelling at her now. But instead I smiled, grabbed a dumpling and made the biggest bite I can. It earned me more giggles. Can she stop giggling? Man, its so cute. _Beca Mitchell don't say cute._

We sat down at the counter and started digging in, we fall into a comfortable silence. After the food settled in our stomachs she stood up and started to clean up. I tried to help but she insisted. I sat down watching her.

"Do we need special cups or something?" She decided to kill the silence.

"Not really, plastic cups will do." She opened a cupboard and produced two cups, setting one in front of me. She sat down beside me and looked at me expectantly. Butterflies in my stomach stirred.

"Right. Its not that really tricky you know, you just follow the beat of the song.. like the one I sang in my audition.. its like." I started to make some beats out of the cups. I repeated the beat twice.

I turned my head to see her. "Chloe? Your jaw?" She looked so fascinated. _She's fascinated at me!_

"Sorry. Its just so cool to see it up close and just for me, you know?" She said with a grin

"Whatever. Your turn." I gestured the cup in front of her, ignoring the big churned in my stomach.

She took a deep breath and started fiddling with the cup. I have bite my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. This girl lost her beats to eternal flame. I can't help it anymore. A snort escape my mouth. Now I realized that holding back a laughter was hard. I can't stop it. Loud laughter was heard.

She looked at me shyly. God she's blushing.  
"You matched the color of your hair, _red._"

"Classic pun Beca." She said now hiding her face with her hands.

"Ok. I'll do it again but this time slower, join me."

After hours of tapping, flipping and making beats out of the cups, I managed to bring some beats back to this girl.

"No Chloe before you put the cup down, you have to tap the-" my voice was interrupted by a flash of lightning and a ground shaking thunder. Chloe jumped and covered her ears.

"Ha! My aca-co captain was afraid of-" I'm interrupted again by a sudden blackness. Before I knew it I found myself embracing Chloe from behind, knocking off the stool for my reflex. The silence was killed by the ranging raindrops on the roof.

"Beca Mitchell the badass dj was afraid of the dark." She murmured. I quickly realized what I'm doing and released her from my death grip but I didn't moved far. I need someone real near me. Darkness was one of my weakness.

"I swear if you tell anyone I'm taking you down together with all the people you met." My threat sounds lame.

"Nah. Your secret's safe with me." She grabbed her phone to use as a lighting. She stood up and opened another cupboard but this time producing candles and a match.

"We live in 21st century, candles are only used for romantic dates. I didn't know you and Aubrey are so old school."

"Didn't I told you Aubrey's out? She's out on a camping slash survival program. She took all our emergency lights. Good thing she bought excess candles and leave it here." She said striking a match. The flame danced on her breath.

"Remind me to thank Aubrey for her candles." I said to her.

Ten small candles on a glass were now lit up. I can saw Chloe's features now and the kitchen we're in. "Can we just continue the cup lesson next time?" I asked her.

"Of course." She replied.

"I should get going." But I remember I didn't even brought a jacket let alone an umbrella. "Chloe, can I borrow a raincoat? Or umbrella?"

She looked at me like I'm a three headed human. "I told you Bree's out with survival right? Well she brought our raincoats too and its raining cats and dogs. I'm not letting you go, unless you want to go home soaked to a very dark room and a roommate ready to murder you in the dark."

I shuddered at the thought. "Fine. As if you won't murder me on my sleep."

"Of course I won't. Not until I learned the cup trick. And who told you we're sleeping?" She smiled at me.

For the first time I'm thankful for the darkness for hiding my blush. Chloe made me blushed _three_ times today. History was made. I checked my phone for the time. I can't believe its past 10 already and now the rain was giving me sleepy mood. I yawned. Chloe followed.

"Beca help me put the glass candles on my room so we can rest."

I can't argue with that, flipping cup for hours was tiring and my nap didn't took the muscle pain brought by cardio.

After two rounds of back and forth to the kitchen to Chloe's room all the candles were set on safe places. Chloe was now on her closet looking for clothes she can lend to me. I stood near the bed still not on my good self. Darkness, candles and a girl you like it's too much too take it. _Did I say like?_

Finally she turned around and tossed me a short shorts and her oversize shirt. Before I can look away she pulled her blouse up revealing her black laced bra. Oh god even if its dark I can make out the outlines of her perfect toned abs.

"Uhm Beca? You're drooling." Chloe still on her bra walked to me and put her hand on my jaw closing it. My mind full of sarcasm was blacked out too.

"I-I was not." I stammered. _Beca Mitchell don't stammer._ I looked away and turned around to change. Chloe was back to her place and changed completely too.

I turned around. Chloe was now standing by her desk rummaging She's wearing a short shorts and and oversized shirt too. I guess this was her bedtime fashion. She faced me holding a new tooth brush. We took our quick trips to the bathroom with two candles. I have to say, that was definitely not the best time of the day.

I went back to her room. One And Only by Adele was playing.

"Well? I know you don't like this kind of music but it relaxes me. Forgive me for being an Adele fan." Chloe said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're underestimating me red. I love Adele." The last sentence slipped out my mouth.

"I knew it! Somewhere beneath your rough edges, there's this Beca who love cliched love songs. No come here. I'm really tired. By the time I reached the bed, the rain started to relax too giving me my second yawn.

Chloe was laying on the left side of the bed. I first sat down gently and slowly lay, afraid to touch her. I turned my back to her. I can smell strawberries from her pillow. _I love strawberries despite of its pinkness._

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" I can feel the sleepiness on her voice.

"How come you can play music without electricity?" I asked her.

"Beca we live in the 21st century but not everything was made with an electric plug."

I faced palm myself in my head. Of course there's battery operated music players. I didn't want to sound foolish around her but I don't know I just wanna talk to her.

"Still old school." I countered.

"Old school?" She asked. "This is old school." I feel the bed squeaked and the only thing I know now was her body on my back, spooning me, her arms on my waist, her head nuzzling on my neck. _She's nuzzling my neck!_ Her breath tickles me. I froze.

I released the breath I didn't know I'm holding. Make You Feel My Love was now playing every note relaxes me. I started to melt to her.

"Goodnight Beca. Thank you for coming over." Her words electrifying every inch of my body.

"Goodnight Chloe." This was indeed a good night. Rain, good music and the girl I like holding me. Maybe I like darkness now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chloe learns the cup song**

**A/N: I'm so happy for the response guys. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the mistakes and the lame title. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

I felt my soft, warm and strawberry-scented bed stirred. Why did my bed stirred? And I haven't changed my sheets for like? A month? Why does it smells so good? I nuzzled my pillow. Did my bed just grew arms overnight? Because I'm certain that it's in fact rubbing circles on my back. I slowly opened my eyes half. I forgot to close my pink curtain last night. I closed my eyes again and stretched. I never felt this comfortable in my bed, it won't hurt to stay a little longer right? My hearing sense was waking up but my brain still hazy. I can hear Hiding My Heart by Adele.

I love that song. It's like Adele wrote it for me. After my parent's divorce I spend my time building this impenetrable wall around my heart. Not letting anyone see passed through me. But just like Adele, I met someone by accident. She blew me away, knocked me of guard, the red locks falling freely and that gorgeous bright blue eyes I swear can snatch my soul if I look longer. Her smile, that perfect smile, the sunshine in my darkest day. I wish someday I'll wake up next to her and that angelic face will be first thing I'll see when I opened my eyes. But no. Everyone in my life will eventually disappear. I don't want to spend my whole life hiding but there isn't much of a choice. I'm sick of hurting and running. A groan escaped my mouth. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"What's complicated?" A sweet voice in my head asked me. I knew that voice. I sighed and replied. "You."

"Me?"

I become aware of my position. I'm laying on my stomach, my arms above my head, hands resting on soft curls. _Soft curls?_ My legs entangled into? _Legs?_ My head against a chest? I can hear and feel loud beating of a heart. _A heart?!_ I flung my eyes opened. I'm not on my dorm room. The pink curtain justifies it. And the soft, warm, strawberry scented bed was actually—

"Ohmygod!" I gasped ready to jump but the body beneath me hold me tighter.

"Good morning to you too." I looked down and saw heaven. Why does god allow somebody to look this good at morning? _Unfair._

"Chloe I can't breathe." Was the only thing I can say. She let go of the grip. I tried to separate my body from her but I made a huge mistake rolling on the edge of the bed. I slipped taking her down with me but this time she's on top of me. Red hair falling on my face, her legs between mine.

"Beca! Are you ok?" She asked me. _Am_ _I ok?_ How can I be ok and how can I _not_ be ok?

"Y-yeah." I stammered. She looked down directly to my eyes. I think I'm hyperventilating. Our proximity. One breath away and my lips will touch hers. _Ohmygod._ I swallowed audibly. Nobody move. Nobody speak. I'm waiting for gravity to pull us together.

But then the door opened unannounced "Chloe I'm ho- oh my god!" Aubrey shrieked. That was enough to wake us to our senses. Chloe gently stood up and offered her hand to me. I took it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt something." Aubrey said closing the door. "It's not what you think!" I shouted. "No? Sorry but the glass candles speak for themselves." She shouted back.

Chloe giggled. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just shrugged. "It's ok. I'll talk to her later."

"I should go." I said to her. "Are you sure? I can make us breakfast." She asked with those pleading eyes. It's tempting but there's too much to take in plus Aubrey is in here. Next time. I noted to myself. _Next time?_

"All right then, but you should change before you go. Let me grab something." Before I can protest she's already holding black sweatpants and a gray hoodie.

I took the clothes she's offering but she just stand there in front of me staring intensely I can't take it anymore. I cleared my throat. Finally she woke up from her reverie. "Sorry." She murmured and walked to the door, closing it gently.

I took a deep breath and changed. I can hear Aubrey and Chloe's muffled conversation. I don't want to hear it. I'm afraid of Aubrey's disapproval. Wait why would Aubrey disapprove? Chloe and I are just friends. _Really?_

I walked to the door lingering every step. Before I turn the knob I looked back at Chloe's room I didn't have the chance last night. I breathe in the lavender wallpaper, pink curtain, organized bookshelf, her desk, the cork board near her bed with pictures of her and Aubrey, I wiggled the pang of jealousy. Her room was warm just like her. I smiled at the thought. Set The Fire To The Rain was playing. _Yeah_. Chloe Beale is the fire, I am the rain. Finally I opened the door their conversation hushed.

"Are you sure your going? Aubrey brought us breakfast." Chloe asked me again. I have to stand on my last statement. I looked at Aubrey, she's looking at me with- I can't put a finger on her expression. I declined politely. I walked towards the door. Chloe walked beside me.

"If you can't eat breakfast with us can I just drive you back to your dorm?"

I nod. "I'll be right back Bree." We headed to the door.

The drive was silent. _Its driving me insane_. "Chlo you forgot to turn off your old school player." I'm so lame.

"Its ok Bree will turn that off." Silence. She didn't even glance at me. Its too quiet. I'm scared I did something wrong. We arrived at the dorm block.

"Thanks for driving me in." I smiled at her. She looked at me finally. I can't read the expression. "Sure." I climbed out of her car.

"Beca." She called me. My nerves kicked me. "About the cup trick? Is that still on?" She sounded shy.

"If you still want to." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you around." She smiled that breathtakingly warm smile. I can't help but beamed back. I watched her drive away. My stomach growled. I didn't realize I'm hungry. I headed back to my room. I should take a shower and eat.

My room was surprisingly empty. Thank goodness dealing with my glaring roommate was the last thing I wanna do today. I stripped off Chloe's clothes and put on my robe. I headed to the shower room. It must be early. Its empty.

I disrobed and opened the shower letting the cold water splash to my body, erasing the memory of Chloe's scent.

Do I like her? How can I like someone that easily? _Because she's likable._ Yeah. But really why? There's something in her that draws me in. _The eyes._ It must be the very beautiful eyes that speaks love or the lips, oh that kissable lips I almos- _stop!_ Maybe her positive outlook, the infectious giggles. I don't even know her that much. _That's why you should ask her out to get to know more about her._ What? Friends don't ask each other out! I can't. I'll just mess things up like I usually do. _No, Beca._ You haven't even try. She's worth it right? Give it a try. Come on grow some lady balls!

I'm back to my dorm with coffee and muffins. Its Saturday so no classes for me. I booted my computer on. Music is my rock. If things are uncertain music will provide the solution. I opened my iTunes and selected my random playlist. _Oh come on!_ I've had enough of Adele. One And Only started to play but I still didn't skip.

_"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts"_

I digested every word. Is she saying something through those lyrics? _Stupid._ Music never fails. I know what I'm gonna do. My phone buzzed.

Aubrey: "Rehersal. 10am sharp."

I looked at the time. 8:24am. At least I have 96 minutes to prepare myself.

I arrived at the auditorium few minutes before the time. I don't look so enthusiastic am I? I came first. The piano in the middle on the room is so lonely. Aubrey didn't tell us to stay away from it did she? I'm doing the keys a favor. Maybe it won't hurt. I sat down in front of the piano. I checked the surrounding. _Clear_. I opened the cover. My fingers found the right notes. I closed my eyes and feel the ivory dancing with my fingers. I'm so lost on my own world I didn't even realize what I'm playing not until I heard the voice singing along.

_"Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why"_

I decided to join the voice in the chorus. Her melody was killing me. I feel in _love_ with this voice few weeks ago. She walked towards me and stood beside the piano.

_"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"_

Loud applause was heard. I opened my eyes and realized we're not alone anymore. The other Bellas, Aubrey included are standing behind us.

"God that's beautiful!" Stacie exclaimed. "You guys should do a cover and upload it on Youtube." Cynthia Rose said. "Yeah. You'll definitely beat my 2 million views video wrestling a gorilla." Fat Amy announced.

"Okey!" Aubrey clasped her hand. "Too much for that. Let's get going."

I looked at Chloe. She's wearing that unreadable expression again. I offered her a smiled, she smiled half.

Rehearsal was not that hard as it is on the first day, though the cardio was putting everybody down. I have to admit, it was bearable because Chloe's here, before I knew it, we're wrapping things up.

I gathered my things. Chloe's now on her way to the door. I caught her up.

"Hi!" I greeted her. "Hi." My spirit was killed by her tone. "Are you ok?" I asked her. That question sobered her. Her tone was improved. "Of course!" She smiled but it didn't reached her eyes. _Something's wrong._

"Uhm.. Where uhm. Are you hungry? Do you want to-" my stammering was cut off my her ringing phone. "One sec." She put her index finger in the air and walked few steps away from me. I can hear her conversation. Her toned was dead as stone. "… Now? Ok. I'll be there in 10." She hung up.

I walked towards her. "I'm sorry Beca but I have to go. I need to meet Tom in 10." That sucked. I smiled and nodded. "Ok I'll see you later." I said and walked away. I didn't even look back. It hurts. Ha. My first attempt was a failure what now brain?

Time to mix. I didn't even bother to eat. No appetite anyway. I walked directly to my dorm and started mixing. Once I put my headphones in my ear the chaotic world doesn't exist. It's just me and music.

Time passed without warning. I didn't even noticed Kimmy Jin come. She tapped me on my shoulder furiously. I removed my headphones and put it on my neck.

"I'll be out until Monday morning." She deadpanned. I just nod and brought the headphones back to my ears.

I'm so lost on beats that I failed to hear my phone ringing. I finished my song and saved it. My ears are now hot and red. I removed my headphones.

A knock nearly gave a heart attack. Stupid Kimmy Jin for forgetting her keys again.

I lazily opened the door but instead of Kimmy Jin, Chloe was on the otherside of the door. "Hi!" She greeted me. Now she's smiling. Finally.

"Hi to you too. Come in." She entered my room and sat on my bed. I closed the door and sat on my swivel chair. "I tried to call you." She said to me. "Did you?" I checked my forgotten phone. "Sorry, I was mixing. I didn't hear it." Guilty.

"I'm getting used to it." She said.

"Used to what?" I have no idea what she's talking about.

"You ignoring my calls." I can sense the hurt on her voice.

"Oh no! Sorry. Its not my intention. I would never ignore you." I said to her.

"Ok. Dinner would make it up to me."

"Let's go!" I stood up and put my jacket on. I grabbed my wallet and walked to the door. She followed me without a beat. _Am I whipped?_

_**Songs used:**__ Hiding My Heart- Adele, Set The Fire To The Rain- Adele, One and Only- Adele (I'm sorry Adele's songs give me Bechloe feels!) Clarity- Zedd ft. Foxes_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To be honest I don't know how to do the cups. I mean I don't want to but last night I tried and I succeed. Happy reading! Chapter 1| Chapter 2| Chapter 3**

Chloe linked her arms on mine as we headed to her car. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked her hiding the excitement in my voice. "Sit and wait there love." She said with fake british accent. _Are you kidding me?_ Chloe and british accent is super sexy!

"Yeah? Am I safe?" Chloe chuckled. "Define safe?"

"Safe means I get to wake up tomorrow in one piece, no injuries and everything." I said adding a sarcastic tone in my voice.

She glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "Come on Beca, you saw me naked and I even slept with you. You think I'll do something that will hurt you?" she said fighting a giggle. I have nothing to say to that. So I just watched the lights outside the window. It's hypnotizing.

I'm floating. The air smells sweet. I know that smell… fruit! It's a fruit. Cherry? No. Apple? No, no think harder Beca. _Strawberry!_ I love strawberry. It reminds me of her. As if on cue to my realization, I saw her. She's floating and eating strawberries. I watched her bite the red fruit. _Can I be a strawberry?_ Then I'm being pulled towards her. The pulling stopped when I'm directly in front of her.

"Do you want some?"

"Can I?" I'm half pleading.

She bites one in half and offered it to me. I accepted it happily. I closed my eyes and put it on my mouth savoring every bite. "Is this your lips tastes like Chloe?"

"What does it tastes like?" she asked me.

"Strawberries. I love strawberries, especially _your_ strawberries." I opened my eyes and then she's gone. I'm back in a car. _Car?_ I looked at the driver. Chloe. I must have fallen asleep.

"Where are we?" my voice sounded husky.

"We're on our way to get your strawberries." She replied stifling a laugh.

"My what?" _what?!_

"Is this your lips tastes like Chloe?" she said imitating my voice.

It's like she lit up a fuss. I wanna die! Did I actually say that out loud? Time to put on my sarcastic Beca mask.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to cover up the shame.

"Don't excuse me Beca. Don't deny it. I heard it loud and clear. It's ok. I love strawberries too and to answer your question, I don't know. I've never asked it before." She said nonchalant.

I can't believe this! Why is she so calm? Can the earth open up and swallow me whole? _Hey! Relax._ It's ok. If she's calm you should too. I try to breathe normally.

"Whatever. I'm just starving." Act normal. _Act normal._

She looked at me briefly. "Now your face matches the color of my hair, _strawberries._ I mean red." She giggled.

My face hurts. The car finally came to a stop. I didn't notice where we are. Chloe unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. "Let's go shortcake!"

I rolled my eyes on the pet name. I followed her, we're in a small diner. I've never been in here but I think I saw this before. It must be 20 minutes away from campus. _20 minutes but I still manage to sleep?_

The bell on the door rang as Chloe and I entered the full packed diner. We're greeted by a small balding man wearing an apron. "Good evening ladies! Ah Chloe! It's been a while."

"Good to see you Ron, by the way this is Beca, Beca this is Ron." Chloe introduced us.

"Hello." I said to him. "Nice to meet you Beca." I returned the smile he's offering. "Sophie! Can you show the ladies their seats?" he called out.

A brunette girl behind the counter appeared and led us to our seats. Chloe sat across me.

"So you're regular here?" I asked Chloe when Sophie was out of earshot.

"Not really, I go here when I want to be alone. You know it's not always rainbows and unicorns especially this year with Aubrey. So when fought or I failed an exam I go here and pig out."

"Did you fought today?" I asked her remembering the incident earlier today. Bile was rising in my throat.

"No!" she said. "Did you failed an exam?" I'm getting nervous.

"No." this time her tone changed as if a black hole appeared on her head and absorbed all her positivity.

"Chlo, are you ok? Did something bad happen?" my nervousness was turning into concerned.

"I broke with Tom." She said looking down on her hands._ She broke up with Tom! _Oh no… this is wrong, why do I feel… _happy_. I kicked myself internally.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Wait if you broke up with him why are you upset? I mean 60% of people who do the breaking up feel relieved after doing it. I guess you're part of the 40%" I said sympathetically.

"Nah. I'm part of the 60% it's just… it didn't end well. He didn't take it coolly and he uhm… yelled at me during our lunch and walked out." Chloe confessed still not looking at me.

"That bastard! What did he tell you? I pray I won't see his face again or else I'll make sure he's going home crippled." I hissed. I can feel the blood in my head.

Chloe found my hand in the table and squeezed it. "It's ok Beca. I'll just eat this out and maybe few drinks are ok too."

Sophie comes back holding the menus. She gave me one and Chloe the other.

"I want a two decker burger within extra cheese and coleslaw, a bucket of sweet and sour fries and a tiramisu." _This girl is full of surprises._ "and bottomless diet coke."

"You can eat all that?! and what's with the diet coke if you're eating all that?" I asked her.

"I told you I pigged out and I don't know but I'm used to diet coke." I laughed at that.

Sophie cleared her throat and looked at me impatiently. "I'll have spaghetti with summer vegetables and strawberries and cream smoothies."

Chloe snorted on my last order. She had a bad day, I'm just trying to set the mood light but honestly after that dream my craving for strawberries increased.

Sophie walked out. We fall into a comfortable silence. I'm thinking about the last 24 hours of my life. It's full of Chloe. Even if we separated during lunch the red head didn't leave my head. I mixed a song for her! I've never done that before. I didn't realize that I'm staring directly at the subject of my thoughts. She snapped her fingers in front of me. I shook my head. "Yes?"

"Can you teach me the cup trick now Beca?" Oh the cup! I almost forgot that. "Sure, after dinner but don't you think it'll disturb the other diners?"

"We'll keep it low." She smiled. _Oh that smile._

Sophie's back with our food. We ate silently. Out of the corner of my eyes I'm watching Chloe as she expertly bite the double decker. Oh god even if she's eating a greasy burger she still looked seductive. The diner suddenly became quiet. _Maybe an angel passed by._ I can hear the diner's radio now.

"Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do ff

You were the one who

Was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes"

Chloe choked as she heard the song too. Her eyes are watery now. I immediately stood up and sat beside her. I rubbed her back. I gave her the extra glass of water Sophie gave us. She took long sips.

"Are you ok?" I'm concerned. "Yeah. I just swallowed on the wrong side." She said wiping the tears on her eyes. I reached for my plate across the table to continue eating beside her. I'm amazed after all the choking she can still manage to finish her food. After our table was cleared two clean cups are now resting in front of us.

"We should review first. Where we're we last night? I asked her.

"We're in our apartment and there's this blackout. We end up sleeping and cuddling." she turned her head to me and winked._ Oh! She's flirting now? Challenge accepted._

"Yah, with that clichéd love songs. What's that? Make You Feel My Love? I returned the wink.

"And you wake up on top of me enjoying my body." _Oh!_

"You cuddled me first! I'm sure when I'm passed out you put me on top of you." I'm losing it.

"Hah! Why would I do that? I opened my eyes and you're all over me. Thank goodness you're small you didn't squashed me on my sleep." She said with laughs.

I'm still thinking of my reply when she spoke again. Serious. "Beca, what do you mean I'm complicated?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I tried to sound unbothered. My mind automatically rewind to that time earlier. If I can just shut up when I'm sleeping!

Chloe looked unconvinced but decided to let it go. _Thank you._

"So Beca, the cup?"

I put the cup down and counted to three. I made the beat twice. Chloe put down her cup too and started flipping. It's almost perfect but there's one beat missing.

"Chloe you have to tap the lip of the cup before the bottom. Like this." I showed her again this time slower. She tried it but messed up again. A grunt sound was made. "It's hard Beca! You're left handed. It's hard to adjust using the other hand." People are starting to give us looks.

"It doesn't matter what hand you use as long as you're doing the job right, it's ok." I told her. She looked at me with a teasing smile. Oh it sounded like a double meaning. I wiggled the blush creeping on my face. I repeat the beat and looked at her expectantly. She bites her lip and started fiddling. She messed up again. _Oh Chloe stop biting your lips it's unhealthy for me._

"Again!" I tried to sound annoyed as possible.

She looked at me with guilty eyes and started again. I absentmindedly put my arms around her and guided her hands. I didn't realize the distance of our faces until the cup was put down. She turned her head to me. For the second time today, nobody dared to speak or move away. I'm waiting for the gravity again. I saw the moon earlier. It's full, it means the gravitational pull was stronger tonight.

We're slowly leaning in… 5 inches… 4 inches…

Then her phone started ringing. We jumped. I removed my arms around her. She exhaled and put her phone on her ear. I run my hand on my hair. "Aubrey? I'm eating dinner. Who? Ok. I'm with Beca. Yeah? Ok. Ok. Take care. Bye." She hung up.

"Let's go?"She asked me. I stood up and offered my hand.

We're back in the car but we're not going home. Not yet. We stopped on a club's parking lot. Chloe exited her car and waited for me outside. After all the tension building between us, drinking and getting wasted was so out of the question. I do stupid things when I'm drunk and I'm not gonna let that ruin everything we're starting to have or whatever it is. One of us should stay sober to drive anyway.

I walked towards her, she quickly snaked her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Let's go get wasted." She whispered in my ear. Shivers run on my spine. I can hear _Leona Lewis _singing in my head.

_"I'm a whole lot of trouble, we're in a whole lot of trouble."_

We entered the club, it's full. Her arms _still_ on my waist. I'm not a people person. I hate clubbing. I hate crowd. It makes me feel small and vulnerable. A squeamish feeling is starting to itch in my mind. Ironic isn't it? I'm dreaming of becoming a dj but scared of clubbing. Chloe must have sense my anxiety. She started rubbing my side.

I focused on her arms and the music. _Every Chance We Get We Run by Tegan and Sara_ was playing. Oh _David Guetta._ One knot in my stomach unties. We headed to the bar. Chloe ordered us two tequila shots. We clink our glasses and emptied the content. I don't like tequila. I made the scrunching face and sucked the lime immediately. Chloe did the same. She ordered four more shots.

"Chloe." I leaned on her ear. "Yes?" she said her head bobbing to the music. "We can't get wasted. We need to drive home and remember the safe issue we talked about?"

"I didn't know you're such a popper Beca!" she reached for the glass in front of her and gulped down the liquid. She motioned me another shot. I sighed and obeyed. That's my last shot. I'll be the responsible adult tonight.

The shots actually made the remaining knots on my stomach melt. I can feel myself enjoying and bobbing my head to the music. I saw Chloe drank another shot. She have three already. _Oh this girl was determined. _A familiar tune started to play before I put a title Chloe finished her fourth drink and dragged me. "This is our song! Come on Beca!"_ Our song?_

We're in the middle of the dance floor. Beca Mitchell doesn't dance unless forced to but Chloe was behind me slowly dancing as the beat of _Clarity_ progresses. My head was spinning! I don't know if it's the tequila, the bodies around us, the music or the fact that Chloe's arms are now on my waist pulling me closer. _Oh god I lost the meaning of closer today._ She's singing in my ear. Every word makes my inside explode. Then the chorus echoed. I felt her body bouncing, I don't have a choice but to bounce too. _This is sick!_ We're so lost on dancing and singing, I didn't notice that the song ended. _I Can Only Imagine_ was now on. Chloe grabbed me on my shoulders and turned me around so I'm facing her.

Again, for the nth time she pulled me closer. Her body glued on mine. Her eyes were closed, her hair whipping as dance and sing. I can smell the mixture of alcohol and strawberry. _Still sweet._ I can feel every curves of her body. Every move she made, I can't even describe the effect on me anymore. _Beca please don't do something stupid_ but the tequila shots were affecting my judgment.

_"I want to let her touch me_

_One touch will feel free (it would bring me to life)_

_I want to feel free (she can kiss me)_

_So I can finally be_

_So I can finally be (girl)_

_So I can finally see (yeah! Kiss me now)_

_So I can finally see (kiss me now)"_

The lyrics stopped her movements. I stopped too. She opened her eyes and gazed into mine. Her expression- _what's this?_ She put her arms around my neck then she closed her eyes and started leaning in. _Oh no!_ It's too tempting… there's a snap on my brain. _Beca she's drunk. She don't know what's she's doing. Yes you want to kiss her but come to think of the consequences after. You don't want to lose her do you?_

Before Chloe can close the gap between us, I removed her arms on my neck and pulled her out of the dance floor. I paid our drinks and dragged her outside.

**Songs used: Thinking Of You- Katy Perry, Every Chance We Get We Run- David Guetta ft. Tegan and Sara, Clarity- Zedd ft. Foxes, I Can Only Imagine David Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: Hi guys it's me again. I'm sorry for my bad description of the club and tequila. I've never been to one and never tasted one. Let's bend some time frame in this chapter. This is short. Introducing Jaime I mean Jesse (please don't hate me) I'll update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

"This is Aubrey Posen." The other line finally answered. "Aubrey! Thank god you answered." I'm relieved. "What is it Beca?" Still straight to the point. "Its Chloe, she's pretty wasted. Are you on your apartment? We're on our way back." I told her. "No Beca I'm on my parents house and I'll be back tomorrow."

_What?_ "What am I gonna do?" I asked her. "Ok. A drunk Chloe was not that hard to attend. Just ignore her giggles. Put her on her bed. Be sure you put a trash can near." You heard that brain? "Ok? Thanks!" But before I hang up she spoke again. "Beca please don't leave Chloe alone. And! Don't you ever take advantage of her state." I laugh at that. "I'm serious Beca. Dixie Chix." Even on phone Aubrey was still threatening. "I won't. Thanks." We both hang up.

I started the engine and drove off. The way back was full of Chloe's giggles and hiccups. I have no idea what she's laughing at. I should be turned off now but that giggles what makes me feel more attracted.

"Beca, Beca, Beca." She sluttered.

"Yes?" I asked her not leaving my eyes on the road.

"Why are you dodging my kisses?" I am beyond surprise. I felt my throat dried. Think. _Think._

"You really don't like me do you?" She pressed on. I'm so out of words.

"Its sad because I really really like you. I broke up with Tom because of you." _Whaaaat?!_ I'm having a heart attack.

"Chloe, I'm driving. Let's talk about it when you're sober." Finally my brain worked.

We arrived at her apartment. I opened her door, I put her arm on my shoulders my arm on her waist. The walked to the door was long. Its hard when you're this small and you're carrying a very giggly and uncoordinated red head. We finally stood on the door.

"Chlo where's the key?" Its not chained on her car keys. "It's for you to find out." She answered me with a flirty voice. "Come on Chlo, its a long night. Let's get some rest." No joke its really tiring.

"I'll give it to you in one condition." My heart skipped a beat. Please don't ask for a kiss. Please don't ask for-

"You gonna cuddle me." She said still teasing. "Okey." Its all I can say. _Whew._

She reached for her back pocket, produced a key and handed over to me with a wink. I unlocked the door and walked her up to her room. No time to turn on the lights. Good thing we didn't trip.

I laid her carefully on her bed. What else did Aubrey said? Ignore her giggles, don't leave her, don't take advanta- I'm on the process of removing her coat when she sat up straight. I'm almost hugging her but she made aloud gagging sound. The last thing I know the double decker burger, fries, tiramisu was all over me. Ah! Aubrey said trash can. _I'm the trash can now?_ I sighed. Chloe slumpped back to bed after the release. I need to change.

"Chlo are you awake?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Her voice sound so husky.

"Do you mind if I open your closet? I'll get us change."

"No problemo. And Beca, you forgot your clothes last night. Its on the third row." Wow she can still remember that?

I opened her closet and find what she said, I grabbed my clothes, a shorts and a shirt for her. I put it on the bed.

"Chlo can you change?" I asked her.

"Yeah." As if proving her words she pulled her blouse above her head where it got stuck. I shook my head and helped her with her struggle. The blouse was discarded, I immediately grabbed the shirt and put it on her. _No time for sight seeing Beca?_ No.  
I removed her boots. Chloe fiddled with the button of her pants. I gulped. I can do this. I helped her unbuttoned it, I pulled it down revealing her… ok I'm not gonna say it. Its for you to find out. I slid her the shorts. Mission accomplished. It's my turn.

I turned around and removed my jacket. I unbuttoned my polo. "Beca, you're _so_ beautiful." I choked at her words. I put on my tank top and violet polo. I changed my pants as fast as I could. I walked towards her desk and grabbed the small trash can, I put it beside her bed.

"Comere." I feel like a robot obeying her command. I slid beside her, not that close but not that far. I tried to relax.

I barely know this girl. Things are slamming on my face. Fast, sweet and dangerous. I never felt this way before. I never let myself feel this way before. I love the rush, those breathless moments when she touched me, the way she says my name. The smile, giggles, everything. We're the total opposite hence the attraction was stronger.

Chloe stirred interrupting my thoughts. "Beca?"

"Yeah?" I'm not sure I can take flirty comments now. "I need to go to the bathroom." I released the breath I'm holding. "Sure."

Good thing that throw-up-on-Beca sobered her a little. She managed to go the bathroom alone. I'm waiting outside.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom looking fresher. We went to bed again. Chloe didn't waste time. She immediately snuggled with me when my back hit the bed. It's scaring me now.

Her head resting on my chest, her arm draped on my stomach, slender legs entangled with mine. I can see the danger sign flashing bright and red.

"Beca…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" She answered me by rolling on top of me. She removed the hair falling on my face. "Chloe please we ca-" soft lips touched mine. Fireworks exploding. Butterflies soaring. Is this real? I froze. This kiss was careful, asking for permission its full of passion. I am so caught up in the moment before I can respond _I will respond?_ Chloe detached her lips and rolled off. "Good night shortcake." She re-position herself in me again as if nothing happened. Then silence.

The walls are closing, squeezing me hard. I can't do this. Panic starting to build, one more snap and I'll run. I always run. It's the only constant thing in my life together with music. I can't sleep with Chloe, I waited until her breathing was low. I carefully removed her from me and slid off to bed. I gathered my vomited clothes.

_Don't you ever take advantage of her state._ Yeah. Funny its the other way around. I headed to the door of the apartment. _Please don't leave her alone._ I hate you Aubrey! I opened the lights and sat on the couch. I should probably stay here. I saw a headset on the side table. I hate to use things that are not mine without permission but I really need it. I need music.

I plugged in the headset on my phone and put the buds on my ears.

_"You go to fight for love like a soldier_  
_I wanna runway_  
_You're never scared to walk through the fire_  
_I wish I had your faith_  
_I turn away_  
_Knowing my heart could break_  
_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_  
_I'm not brave_  
_I'm not brave"_

People saw me as brave, strong and sarcastic but those people really don't see me. The real me? Afraid of the dark. Afraid to let someone in on my safe bubble. It's ok to be alone. I really don't mind as long as there's music I'll be fine.

_"I don't believe in anything but myself_  
_I don't believe in anything but myself_  
_But then you opened up a door, _  
_You opened up a door_  
_Now I start to believe in something else_

_But how do I know I know if I'll make it through?_  
_The battle with the heart isn't easily won_  
_And so it goes, this soldier knows_  
_The battle of the heart isn't easily won_  
_But it can be won"_

My teacher once said, _"We live alone, we die alone, everything else is just an illusion."_ That was planted on my 3rd grader brain but when my father leave us when I'm 16 it bloomed and bore fruits. But now that Chloe came to my life, even for a short period of time, it's like the tree was knocked down. I don't feel so alone when she's around. This is bad. I shouldn't feel this way especially if there's no guarantee she feels the same. That's _love_ Beca. _What?_ The shot in the dark, the battle of the unknown, the wearing your heart on your sleeve, the risking your heart and trusting somebody not to break it. _Is she worth it?_ It's only you who can answer that.

_"Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

_Its like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin_  
_Its the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

I woke up to the sound of fumbling keys. I blinked the sleep off my eyes and removed the headset entangled on my arms. I gathered my clothes as the door opened. Aubrey.

"Leaving so soon?" She said dropping her bags on the couch. "Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I hope Chloe didn't give you headache?" _You mean heartache?_ "No."

"Why don't you stay Beca? I'll cook breakfast. My payment for taking care of my best friend." That's unexpected. "I would love to but I have to go. It's my first day of work in the radio station." Shit! I forgot that. "Ok. I'll see you at rehearsal. 1pm sharp." I didn't even say goodbye to Aubrey. I need to go back to my dorm to get my bag and leave this clothes. I promise to shower before rehearsal.

"I don't wear glasses." I said to him

"Then you're half way there." The nerve. Maybe applying for this internship was wrong.

After 3 hours of interview with my co-intern. What's his name? Jamie? I am finally on my way to my dorm again. Shower and lunch then rehearsal. My stomach flipped thinking about rehearsal. Chloe. I touched my lips without thinking. I should act normal. It'll be hard but I can do this. Yeah? _Yeah!_

I'm walking the slowest way I can, prolonging the inevitable. With my headphones on, I blocked the world around me including the voice calling my name? Or am I imagining things again? Hands covered my eyes. No. Definitely not imagination.

"Reveal yourself or I'll use my black belter skills." Of course I knew my captor. She released me. I sighed, removed the headphones, plastered a smile and turned to face her.

"You looked so cool with those." She pointed on my neck. "If I know you're really listening to Air Supply greatest hits." My eyebrow automatically arched. "Not a good move to ask for what I'm listening." I told her. "What are you listening Beca?"

"Gabrielle Aplin; Please Don't Say You Love Me." I deadpanned. "Can I hear it?" Her enthusiasm was fully charged.

"Sure. When you get back to your apartment, open your laptop and search for it." Way to go Beca.

She looked taken aback but recovered fast. Her expression turned serious. "Beca, look I'm really really sorry for what happened last night, the puke. Jesus. I was so out of control I won't blame you for leaving without saying goodbye and." She took a deep breath. "About the uhm… kiss? You're not mad right? I mean it's just a kiss. It's normal even Aubrey and I kissed twice when we're drunk during our freshman year." She laugh nervously and eyed me cautiously.

What about the you're beautiful Beca, I really really like and I broke up with Tom because of you but instead I summoned the earnest smile I can and said. "Nah its ok. Sorry I didn't bid you goodbye. I woke up late and remembered my first day of job on the campus radio station. Aubrey didn't tell you?" I'm impressed with myself.

"No. The story was lost to her rants about her parents." She replied. "So uhm…? We're ok?" She said still nervous.

"I don't see why we wouldn't." Its true right? I won't let that kiss sabotage our friendship. "Let's go? We don't want to be late are we?" I doubled my pace and leave her behind.

**Songs used: Brave- Leona Lewis, Soldier- Ingrid Michaelson, Halo- Beyonce**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This was shorter than I thought. Enjoy!**

Rehearsals was a bitch. Aubrey was so nervous about the gig. Well I can't blame her. If we didn't do good we won't be paid and no payment means no budget for the regionals. Work was fine, still adjusting to Jesse"s (not Jaime) movie addiction and endless cheesy lines. And Chloe well. Things are great. We see at rehearsals, sometimes grab some coffee after, or text about our day but no hanging out longer than 1 hour. After that drunk incident I'm kind of avoiding her. She respect it. So I guess i'ts fine.

"Well at least its not herpes, or do you have that as well?" Fat Amy blatantly said.

"She doesn't have herpes." I heard my voice said out loud what I'm thinking. The Bellas looked at me suspiciously. _Stupid mouth._

"How do you know?" Stacie asked me she looked so intrigued.

"Aca-awkward." Fat Amy said. I looked at Chloe for help but she's too busy blushing. "Ok girls, see you at rehearsal. 1pm sharp." Thank you Aubrey for saving my ass.

Everyone started to fill out. I catch up with Chloe. I bumped my shoulder to her. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yah. Thanks for clearing my medical record." She replied.

"Sure." I offered.

"I didn't know you checked me out." My turn to blush. "Oh its not like that! I mean! Its pretty much on my face when I picked up my shampoo. I sound like a creep. Am I?" Awkward.

She laughed. "I'm kidding Beca. You know I'm confident about all that." She gestured down her body.

"Okey..? I should get going. See you later." I walked off. I want to comfort her but I decided I shouldn't. _I'm a bad friend._ Maybe if I looked back I'll see her frowned but I didn't.

Sun was out beaming so instead of locking myself on my cell dorm I decided to 5% study 95% mix on the quad.

"Wazzup weirdo." Seriously? After a week of annoyance he can't just leave me alone? He sat and began he's litany about movies. He even brought snacks and a blankie. I'm barely listening. Did he say something about moviecation?

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff off?" He finally got my 100% attention. If there's another thing I've learned about him for the past week aside from being a movie addict or obsessed might be the right word, he's a Treble Maker. A loyal one.

"What the hell is a riff off?" I asked him. But he just laugh. "I'll tell you but you have to watch a movie with me." My turned to laugh. He's unbelievable. I'm on the middle of laughter when I spotted the familiar red head walking straight to us. But her chin was up as if she's looking for an airplane. She walked passed us! What? It's impossible.

Something's up. I gathered my things and wore my boots. "Hey Jesse I remembered my neglected paper due tomorrow. I should get going." I didn't give him the chance to say something, I run towards Chloe's way. She's fast. She's gone. I did not imagine her didn't I?

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number but before the first ring I hung up. Why should I call her? A quick text will be fine.

"Hi Chloe, did you just walked to the quad one minute ago?" I hit send before I change my mind.

36 seconds after my phone buzzed. I didn't actually count the seconds ha.

"No. I'm home with Aubrey. We're watching Gossip Girl." No smiley?

I hate to say this but it was like fate was playing with me. I saw Aubrey walking carrying a 10 pound book.

"Are you sure? You're not wearing a buttoned blouse with lots of owls in it?" I hit send. See how close she walked? I can even identify the bird designed on her blouse.

"Nope. Still on our pjs." Still no emoticons? Is this Chloe?

"Sure. See you later." She's lying now? Why would she do that? I'm too flustered to go back to the quad and the possibilities of Jesse was high. So there, I locked myself on my dorm.

Here goes my week.

Monday: It turned out that my lame excuse to Jesse? Remember that? The school paper. It was true. I completely forgot that. I made a quick trip to my father's office to be lectured for 15 minutes.

Tuesday: Lily brought some of her best fire crackers she said we can use after our set. Or that's what everybody thought she said. Fat Amy didn't believe because she said Tazmania has the best fire crackers in the world so she lit one. It earned us an unexpected shower from the water sprinkles. Good thing the campus police didn't hear the sound. Aubrey was so furious she extended the cardio to 45 minutes. Lesson learned do not doubt Lily and her explosives and don't let Amy lit anything again.

Wednesday: I gave Luke my 4th flash drive of mix but he didn't even open it.

Thursday: Kimmy Jin brought her study group in our room. I end up doing extra shift at the radio station and sleeping on the couch.

Its Friday now and Aubrey announced after the rehearsal we should meet at the old pool of the campus at 8 o'clock. I don't know what's going on. Jesse cornered me and said he would walk me to the pool since I have no idea where it was.

We were welcomed by a crowd. What the hell was going on? I saw the Bellas on the otherside of the pool. Aubrey saw me with Jesse she glared at me and elbowed Chloe. Chloe looked at us with such? What was that? Pain? She quickly shifted her eyes. After that quad snob she avoided me not the way I avoid her. She never asked me again to go on coffee after rehearsal, no more texting about random stuff and our day. Even her eyes were restrained to look at me. Why? I made my way to the back of the other Bellas.

"Welcome to the riff off!" Justin shouted. So this is the riff off. "Who's ready to get vocals?" Why didn't Aubrey explain this. Let's just hope we won't sing The Sign here.

"So we just pick any song it works?" I asked Chloe. Wow this was our first real conversation. "Yeah." She simply replied. "And just go with it?" She nods. "Nice."

I cant take it anymore. The Trebles are winning. And Jesse was the lead. I can't let him. Songs about sex? It feels like- I run to him cut him off and sang No Diggity. I can't help but look at Chloe when the line _I can't get her out of my mind I think about the girl all the time._ Because i'ts the truth and it's killing me, this cold war I didn't know who started and me being dumb to let it happen. She finally smiled at me. I think I'm forgiven for whatever I did. We still lost.

I'm back at my dorm and there's this surprised knock. I checked my phone for possible text of whoever in the door. None. I opened it to see Jesse holding his laptop. Disappointment hits me. He walked passed me and sat in my bed. _Wow._

"I walked you to the pool. So now let's watch a movie." _What?_ "How come you know my dorm room? Are you stalking me?" I accused him.

"Nah. Luke left the information you signed up on his desk last time. So.." he said grinning. Where's my BU rape whistle.

"You're not allowed in the booth!" I yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling at me? And its just one time."

"Fine." I resigned.

"So we are watching… drum roll please... Sinister." My heart flipped. If there's another thing people don't know about me aside from being afraid of the dark, this was it. I hate horror films. It gives me sleepless nights and terrible paranoia. Before I can protest Jesse loaded it. He patted the empty space beside him. I'm obliged.

"Beca, can I have your phone for a sec?" He asked me. "Why?" I countered. "We'll just take a picture and post it on Instagram."

"I don't have an Instagram." I said to him but still gave my phone. He took a picture and… "what are you doing?" I asked him

"Sending it to mine and I'm silencing your phone Becky. I don't want you to jump and have a heart attack when it unexpectedly rings while we're watching." Good point.

We're half way to the movie. I'm trying so hard not to scream my lungs out but my body it jumps everytime. Mr. Boogie was so scary.

If I didn't let him silenced my phone I'll be having two heart attacks now. One because of the unexpected call and the other because of the caller. I missed her message saying that she's coming over in 10 with pizza.

I hate this movie! How can you watch a murder video at night?! With lights off! Oh my god. He even paused it on 's face. I can't look at this. I covered my eyes and waited for the scene to pass. There's a hand on my cheeks. Oh no 's coming for me but the hand removed my hand on my eyes. Jesse. Wait what is he doing? He's leaning in… _oh no!_

Then the door opened. "Surpri-" She turned on the lights and see us. "_oh my god!"_

_Shit._

I sat up straight, Jesse removed his hands and moved away a little. "Chloe… I -i didn't know you're coming over. This was indeed a surprise." I stammered.

"It's not actually a surprise. I leave you a message." She said her voice and her expression changed. "Anyway I think it was a bad timing so I'll just leave this." She put the pizza box on Kimmy Jin's bed. "See you around Beca." She said and walked out slamming the door shut.

_"Shit."_

"You like her do you?" Jesse asked me. "What are you waiting for? Go get her."

"What?" It took me three seconds to process what he said. "Oh!" Instead of running to the door I slumped back to bed.

"Why would I chase her?" I asked myself

"Because you like her." Jesse answered me

"If I chase her what would I say?"

"You'll say that you like her and what she saw was wrong." He said immediately.

"If I do that, I'm risking it all. Our friendship and my heart included. I don't even know if she feels the same." I said sadly.

"That's the point! The taking the risk, the free fall, you give your heart to someone, they'll hold it and it's up to you to trust them not to squash it." He said dramatically.

"That's dangerous, Jesse." I exhaled.

"It's up to you Beca, don't you think she's worth it?"

"I need time to think. Why are we even talking about this." I said closing my eyes.

"Because I am your friend. Think fast before it's too late." He said closing his laptop. I heard the bed squeak. I opened my eyes and saw Jesse was heading to my door.

"And Beca," I looked at him squared in the eyes. "She likes you too." He smiled sweetly and walked out.

_"I never meant to be the one to let you down_  
_If anything I thought I saw myself going first_  
_I didn't know how to stick around_  
_How to see anybody but me be getting hurt_

_Does anybody know how to hold my heart_  
_How to hold my heart?_  
_Cause I don't want to let go, let go,_  
_Let go too soon_

_I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark_  
_How to hold my heart_  
_Cause I don't want to let go, let go,_  
_Let go of you"_

I fall asleep listening to this on repeat.

**Songs used: No Diggity- Blackstreet, Hold My Heart- Sara Bareilles**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before we hit the climax, let's read first about Chloe's POV. This was incredibly long. Enjoy!**

"Help us turn our dreams into reality?" I gave her my you-cant-say-no look. My heart beating wildly I'm afraid she would hear it.

"Sorry I don't even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys." She declined. _She declined._ She doesn't sing? But her talking voice, there's a timbre in it. At least she's nice to meet me. I mean us. Oh she's walking away. I didn't even get her name.

Few days passed and I still can't find her. I hung out most of my free time in the freshmen lounge but still got nothing. What if she's not freshman? Barden was not that big. I can find her, I know I will.

"Hi babe." An arm snaked on my waist then a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Tom. I'm walking out of my last subject for today, my time for alt girl hunting. Hunting? Big word. I wiggled my thoughts of her. Tom and I have been dating for three months now. He's good with all those flowers and chocolates but Aubrey said it's just a ticket to get into my pants. Whatever, he's my boyfriend and it's my job to make him happy.

"Hey." He leaned to my ear. "Today was so hot, do you mind if we make it hotter?" I feel his lips on my earlobe.

I found myself in the Baker hall lady's shower room, making out with him. It's the time of the day that students are busy in classes so there's no need to worry about intruders. I heard the door opened with a sweet voice singing Titanium. That's my jam. There's a familiar hint in that voice. I think I heard that before. I excused myself from Tom. He gave me a confused look but I continued anyway. I followed the voice to the furthest stall.

I slowly opened the shower curtain revealing the girl's back to me. Do my eyes deceive me?

"You can sing!" I can't help myself. "Shoo!" she said closing the curtain. It's now or never Beale. Go keep talking. Did I say something about lady jam? I'm desperate.

"I'm not leaving here till you sing." I can see the resignation in her eyes.

"I'm bullet proof

Nothing to lose"

I can't help it. You Only Live Once. I joined her.

"Fire away, fire away

Ricochet you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium"

We sound so good. No it's not good. It's beautiful. I knew it!

"You got a lovely voice." I forgot! I'm with someone. Damn it. When Tom and I reached our stall I gathered my clothes ready to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not done yet." He said grabbing my arm.

"I just remember Aubrey and I have things to do. See you around." I didn't give him a chance to protest. Oh no. I forgot to ask her name again. But I asked her to come to auditions right? I have faith in her.

So this is the day of the audition. I'm nervous that she won't show up. And the auditionees are not that impressive this year. Aubrey will surely scratch the bikini ready bodies' category.

"That is everybody. I'm really not impressed guys." Tommy said. I looked at him but my eyes caught someone in the side of the stage. "Wait there's one more." I'm relieved and nervous.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And sure would like some sweet company

And I'm living tomorrow. What d'you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss when I'm gone"

Wow. I mean really wow. She knows her beats. "What's your name?" I finally asked her.

"I'm Beca." She told me coming down of the stage

"Now I can put a name on the face." I said to her giving her the application paper. She accepted it and read. "Can I barrow you're pen…?" she trailed off

"Chloe." My smile was ear to ear. "and this is Aubrey." I nudged Aubrey whose still busy organizing the papers. I gave her my pen. After filling up Beca passed me the form. "We'll see you later!" I said. It's my turn to be nudged. Beca walked off.

"We're not accepting her." Aubrey deadpanned. "Why not Bree? She's good!" I sound so defensive. "She's too alternative for us and we're an acapella group. We only make music with our mouths, we don't need cups or whatever and did you see her ear monstrosities?" Aubrey countered.

"Give her a chance Bree. Please?" I gave her my look.

"Can see your toner through that dress Chlo." She looked at me with such disinterest. "You call it a toner? For serious Aubrey we need good singers to redeem ourselves." I said, I can't lose this.

"Fine! But don't forget that I warned you." She eyed me fiercely. I squealed and hugged her.

I am now outside Beca's door. It's time for initiation night. I need to surprise her but she's not answering her door. Did she put a wrong address? And her phone, I tried to call it but it went straight to voice mail. I can hear movements inside the room. I hate this but I need to use force, the door was locked. I prepared myself to bump my shoulder to the door.

"1… 2… 3… go-" I run to the door but it suddenly opened. Too late to stop the momentum. I slammed myself to the person on the otherside. The force caused her to lose balance and fall butt first on the floor.

"Oh my god! Beca I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I asked her offering my hand. She took it and stood up. Electric current was produced when my hand touched hers. What's that?

"Yeah. I just fell for you. I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry but I'm knocking for like 10 minutes and I tried to call your phone but there's no answer." I said apologetically.

"You called? Sorry I always forgot my phone exists. Why are you here anyway?" she asked me. "Oh. Grab your coat and follow me." I said remembering my task, Aubrey must be fuming. I'm late.

Beca laughs. My eyebrow arched. "I don't follow strangers." She said looking at me. I was taken aback. So I'm still a stranger?

"Beca, strangers don't sing in the shower together."

"But strangers randomly barged into others shower and forced them to sing." I love her sarcasm. "Ok. You got through! It's supposed to be a surprise but you're giving me a hard time. So come on! Before Aubrey kills us both." She finally grabbed her coat and followed me.

Ten feet away from the auditorium, I stopped on my tracks and faced her. She stopped too and looked at quizzically. "You have to wear this." I showed her a hood. "What? You forced me to go here, now I need to crawl my way to the venue?" her voice sounds so cute.

"It's a tradition. You're supposed to wear this when we leave your dorm but I know you won't so please cooperate with me now." I half begged.

She sighed. "Ok. But I swear if you make me trip I'll tell the campus police what you did in Baker Hall shower room."

I can't help but laugh. "That's so threatening Beca. Let's go." I put the hood in her and held her hand. The electric current was still there. I wonder if she feels it too.

The oath was said. We're now on our way to the Aca-initiation night party. I spotted Tom on the bleachers below. I haven't seen him in days. Well I'm kind of avoiding him after that shower incident. I don't know it doesn't feel right to see him. He saw me before I can hmm… hide.

I walked straight to him and kissed him. I'm doing my girlfriend duty. I can smell strong alcohol already.

"You didn't invite me to this." He gestured the place. "I-uh, I don't know you're interested in aca-parties." I replied. "Good thing Bumper texted me." He said. I saw Beca standing alone on the top of the bleachers.

"Hey Tom, I just gonna check on my friend over there, she's alone."

"What? I haven't seen you in days and you'll leave me alone?" he said raising his voice. "Just a minute. Please?" I pleaded. "Ok. Do it fast." He said impatiently.

Beca looked so lost. "Hi." I pulled her close to me. Oops. Too close, good thing she stopped the force. "I'm so glad that I met you. I think we're gonna be really fast friends." I said directly to her eyes.

"Yeah, well you saw me naked so." She winked at me. Sarcastic and flirty that's a rare combination. I hate to go but Tom would be mad if I stay longer. "Alright, Imma go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" I said shaking my behind. "See you later!"

"Make good choices." I heard her say.

Now back with Tom with a drink in my cup, I don't feel so good. There's something wrong. I can't put my finger in it. Tommy started to play music and the next thing I know Tom was kissing me. Hard and rough.

"Tom…" I started pushing him away. "It's been a long night. I should go get some rest. Tomorrow is our first day of rehearsal I don't want bad hangover. Tom as if he didn't hear me pulled me closer to him and started kissing me again. I pushed him again, this time harder. "I'm going home." I said but he seems deaf tonight. He started to grope my behind. I slapped him. I finally got his attention. "I'm going home." There's finality on my voice. "No. You won't." he said firmly. "Watch me." I removed myself from his grip and walked out. I did not look back.

I went back to our apartment, Aubrey and I shared. She's already brushing her teeth. "Why so early Chlo? And no Tom towed?" she said muffled. "No, Not tonight. We don't want to be hang over on our first rehearsal right?" I said. My voice sounded so tired. "Yeah, goodnight Chlo." Aubrey gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." I prepared myself for bed.

Quick fact. I love to sleep with music on and tonight was One Republic night. I pressed play and lay on my bed, thinking about the day.

"I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Till all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on a brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

I didn't realize I'm starring at the ceiling blankly until the chorus of the next song started.

"If I lose myself tonight

It'll be by your side

If I lose myself tonight

If I lose myself tonight

It'll be you and I

If I lose myself tonight"

My empty brain started to flood with thoughts. I closed my eyes. I can see those piercing dark blue eyes. It's beautiful. Those lips that was so close to mine earlier. I can still hear her voice singing Titanium with me. I think I like her. I wanna be near her. I want to know her more and if she'll allow, be more than friends? But I'm dating Tom._ You mean the douche bag?_ The next time I opened my eyes my alarm was blaring in my ears.

First day of rehearsal. We will see who disobeyed the oath. I have no doubts about Beca. We lost two girls already?! I have no idea where Aubrey got the news about who slept with whom. The cardio was killing everybody. Poor Beca she looked so tired and she's fast. One second I saw her talking to Fat Amy then another one second she's on the door.

"Beca wait!" she's in the middle of the quad now. How come she can walk that fast with those legs? Finally she acknowledges me and walked slower.

"I said can you teach me how to do the thing with the cup?" I can't look her in the eyes. I'm so nervous. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. Of course she will decline. She's so stubborn. Think Beale._ Ah!_

"I'm majoring in child psychology. Children's attention was so hard to catch let alone held. So if I'll show them that trick maybe it can help me get their attention and that thing is more interesting than drawing and coloring stuff right?" It's true. Every Wednesday I have a class that go to the local day care to observe children. It's perfect. I can see the no and yes war in her eyes. "Fine. For the kids." Yes!

I'm overwhelmed by my happiness that I hugged her. She didn't push me away so I guess its ok. "Don't thank me yet!" I heard her say. I looked back and gave her a nod. It'll be fun.

I went to the nearest convenient store and grabbed some snack then back to our apartment. Aubrey left a note saying that she's out with camping/survival and she brought our raincoats and emergency light. I texted her saying take care.

"Now what do I do?" Living with Aubrey means living in a clean and organized flat. My room. I need to clean it! I should change my covers and the curtain. Wait as if Beca will see this. _Do it._ Trust your woman instinct. Anyway there's nothing else to do.

It's 5'o clock. I should text Beca my address. Sent.

5:30 there's no reply. She didn't forget our conversation right? I resend my message and took a shower

6:15 Hey Beca are you still coming over?

6:20 Are you lost?

6:30 I resend my address

6:35 Beca?

6:37 I called her but it went straight to voice mail

6:40 you're not even answering my call? Are you ok?

6:42 I called her again

6:50 Beca?

7:00 Tell me you're safe?

7:03 I'm worried you know

7:05 I tried calling her again

7:10 ok I guess you're busy or something but please answer me so I'll know you're safe

7:15 ok last call and I gave up

"Hello?" the line finally answered. She sounds so groggy. "Beca! Are you all right?! I texted and called you a bunch of times." I'm so worried I think I'll be sick. "Yeah. I'm ok. I just woke up." She said. I'm relieved.

"I'll see you in a bit." She finally said and we both hung up. She's coming. Oh my god why am I nervous.

The wait for the door to ring was the longest time of my life. I'm pacing impatiently on the living room. What if she changes her mind? The door abruptly rang. I feel jittery.

I opened the door. "Hi!" I greeted her and saw the paper bags dangling in her hands. I leaned in to get it. Wait why did Beca closed her eyes? And is she blushing? I ignored it and ushered her inside.

I led her to the dining area. I'm preparing the food when I heard a stomach growling. I can't help but giggle. Oh she blushed again. I won't let it pass this time. "Are you blushing?" her defensiveness said she was. I can't stop myself from giggling.

After dinner and everything was cleaned, we started our cup lesson. It's so amazing how creative she was. I can't help but admire her more. I can't concentrate knowing that she's watching me. I keep messing up.

She's in the middle of her sentence when a lightning and a thunder hit the earth. I'm scared of them. _Really scared._ My body jumped and I quickly covered my ears. Beca was teasing me when the lights went off. I can't believe it! She's hugging me from behind. She's afraid of darkness? I did not peg her as an achluophobic.

The next thing I know we're doing rounds to put the candles in my room. Thank goodness I followed my instinct and cleaned my room. I lend her some clothes. She saw me naked so I don't think she'll mind me changing. Right? But I guess I'm wrong she just stood there and looking at me intensely. I don't mind but it'll be awkward for her I guess. I snapped her from her trance and she turned around to change. Now I have to stop myself from checking her out. I rummaged my desk for a new toothbrush to divert my attention. We made quick trips to the bathroom. When it's her turn I turned on my battery operated player. I told you I sleep with music on and times like this, battery operated was needed. It's Adele's night.

One and Only was the first on the list. It suits my feelings. Hitting two birds with one stone Beale. Good. She emerged from the bathroom without those dark make up. I want to see her face clearly. She loves Adele too! Yay.

I lay on my side of the bed. Once I hit the pillow my eyes grew heavy. She gently lay beside me, I can feel her trying not to touch me. "Chloe?" she called me. "Yeah?" she asked me a ridiculous question too bad I can't enjoy teasing her. I'm so sleepy.

"Still old school." I heard her say. I have enough of that old school issue. I gathered my strength and made the unthinkable. Whatever, if she pushed me then I'll let her go but if she didn't I won't. I spooned her. She fit perfectly on my body and I can smell her. Melon. I can't help but nuzzle her neck. My heart was racing 100 miles per minute. She froze but didn't push me.

"Good night Beca. Thank you for coming over."

"Good night Chloe." Her words vibrating on her back towards me. Make You Feel My Love was playing, the rain softly falling on the roof and the warmth of the girl a like made me fall into a comfortable slumber.

I opened my eyes and saw Beca lying on top of me. She looked so peaceful. Her eyelashes are long and look at those lips. She's perfect. She nuzzled in my chest. Maybe she has no idea where she is. I rubbed circles on her back to help her go back to sleep but she opened her eyes lazily and stretched. I saw her ears twitched. How can she do that? I listened to the music too. Hiding My Heart.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I heard her say. "What's complicated?" I asked her. "You." Beca replied.

"Me?" I asked her my hearting beating wild. She flung her eye opened. "ohmygod!" she's ready to jump but I'm not ready to let go. I hold her tighter.

I greeted her good morning but she said she can't breathe. I let her go but she rolled on the wrong side of the bed making us fall into the floor. I'm on top of her. My head was spinning, not because of the fall but because of how close are faces. I didn't move so as she. I can feel the air thinning.

Then the door opened destroying my moment. Aubrey. Beca said she have to go. I lend her another pair of clothes. While she's changing, I talked to Aubrey.

"Hey Bree." I started. "I told you I can see your toner." She said teasingly.

"It's not what you think. Last night the power went off and thanks to you for bringing our emergency lights and leaving your old school candles." I said sarcastically.

"Really? But why did you change your covers and curtain?" studied me. "I don't know. Coincidence." Beca emerged from my room cutting our conversation.

She insisted she should go. I drove her back. I didn't mean to make the drive awkward I'm just thinking about the events last night until that almost kiss. Tom popped to my mind. I should clear thing to him as soon as possible.

"Beca." I called her. "About the cup trick? Is that still on?" I asked her shyly. I hope I didn't scare her away. "If you still want to." I didn't stop the smile crawling into my face. "I'll see you around." She returned my smile and drove off.

I was welcomed by the aroma of coffee in our apartment. Aubrey was in the dining area waiting for me. "So what's the deal between the two of you?" she asked me. "I don't know Bree."

"You like her do you?" Aubrey looked at me squared in the eyes. I can't lie to my best friend. I sighed. "I think I am." I confessed. "Chlo," her voice sound so concerned. "you should first clear things up with Tom."

"Yeah, I know."

"Finally you'll break up with that ticket guy." She said smiling. "So you're ok with me and Beca if ever?" I asked her. "Of course! As long as that munchkin will treat you right."

"Thanks Bree."

"Now let's eat."

It's Saturday and it's my laundry day. I picked up the basket full of dirty clothes when I saw Beca's, folded beside the bed. I put it on the basket.

I arrived at the auditorium without Aubrey. She was fetching a photocopy of some document before heading to the rehearsal. The auditorium was drowning with beautiful melody. I know this song. I saw Beca pouring her heart out with the keys. I sang.

"Cause you are the piece of me

I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly

Still fight and I don't know why"

She joined me. We're doing it again, the harmony. It's flowing so easily out of our mouths.

"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"

I didn't even notice that I walked beside her. I heard loud claps. I looked back and saw the Bellas watching us. I heard the Bellas' comments too but my mind went back to Tom. I will end things with him today. Beca looked at me smiling, I returned it.

The rehearsal was a whirlwind. I wasn't really paying attention. I'm still thinking about what to say with Tom. I gathered my things and headed to the door. Beca followed me. "Hi." She offered.

"Hi." I replied. "Are you ok?" Beca asked me. I sounded like a zombie didn't I? I mustered my perky self and replied. Beca started to stammer when my phone started ringing. It's Tom. I walked few paces away from Beca.

"Hello." I said to him. "Hi there beautiful!" he sounded so lively, have he forgotten about the incident two nights ago? "I miss you Chloe, I know the last few days were not our best so let me make it up to you. Lunch? I'm waiting for you in the parking lot."

"I'll be there in 10." I hung up. Beca sensed my conversation ended and walked towards me. "I'm sorry Beca but I have to go. I need to meet Tom in 10." She smiled weirdly and nodded. "I'll see you later." Then she's gone. I headed to the parking lot.

Tom was leaning on his car. "Hi Tom, I was about to call you. I need to tell you something." I said to him. He hushed me with a kiss. "We'll talk later, lunch first." I have a feeling this will not end well.

We arrived at the diner where we went on our first date. I ate silently, nodding to his rants about his classes. Time has come. I need to let this out. "Tom…" I trailed off catching his attention. "Why babe?" god I hate it when he calls me that! "I think we should break up." I heard my voice. "You're joking right?" he said unbelieving. "No." I said calmly. I looked at him and got scared at his stone expression. "It's because of her is it?" his voice was piercing, catching the attention of the other diners. A lump in my throat was forming. I can't form a coherent answer. "Is it?" he slammed the table, now everyone is looking at us. I want to deny it, tell him that his being ridiculous but I think I swallowed my tongue. "Answer me bitch!" tears are now prickling on the corners of my eyes. I nodded. "I knew it! You dirty little fag!" he said walking out. The tears are now streaming on my face.

I went home finding Aubrey watching tv while typing. She looked up to me and saw my puffy eyes. "Hey… what happened? Who the hell made you cry?" she asked throwing her laptop aside and opening her arms. Aubrey enveloped me to a very comforting hug. "Did the munchkin do this?" she asked me. I shook my head. "That ticket asshole!"

"It's ok Bree I deserved this." I said to her. "No! Who does he think he is? What did he do to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I should get some sleep." I said disentangling myself from Aubrey. "Are you gonna be ok?" she said sympathetically. "Yeah. You know me." I smiled to her and headed to my room. But when my head hit my pillow another batch of tears was produced. I can hear Tom's words in my head. It cut like a knife. Thanks to the hint of Beca's smell I fell asleep.

I woke up early evening. Bree was still busy typing. I decided to take a shower and maybe go out.

"Hey Bree." I walked in the living room. "Yeah?" her eyes didn't leave her laptop screen. "I'm going out." She looked at me. "Do want me to join you? Wait, I'll just get my-"

"No it's ok. You have work do to. I'll be fine." I reassure her. "Ok. Call me when you need me." I gave her a quick hug and headed to the door.

I'm driving directionless until I found myself in the Baker Hall parking lot. I dialed Beca's number but it just rings. After 15 minutes of attempting to call her. I gave up, I'll surprise her.

I knocked on her door and surprisingly she answered. She looked surprise to see me."I tried to call you." I said to her.

"Dinner would make it up to me." I offered her. She stood up and grabbed her things. "Let's go!"

**Songs used: Titanium- David Guetta ft. Sia, Secrets- One Republic, If I lose myself- One Republic, One and Only- Adele, Hiding My Heart- Adele, Clarity- Zedd ft. Foxes**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this was the last straw of Chloe's POV, I think one more chapter and this fic is done.**

I'm taking Beca to my to-go-diner when I'm upset. It's a good twenty minute drive yet she still managed to sleep?

"Is this your lips tastes like Chloe?" she's talking in her sleep again. Wait what did she say? "What does it tastes like?" I asked her. "Strawberries. I love strawberries, especially _your_ strawberries." I absentmindedly licked my lips.

She stirred. Sleeping beauty was awake. "Where are we?" she asked me. "We're on our way to get your strawberries." I love teasing her.

We arrived at the diner. It's been a while since my last visit. Ron greeted me, I introduced Beca then Sophie led us to our seats. "So you're regular here?" Beca asked me. I heard my voice saying that this was my haven if things are not working out the way I wanted. Then there's the inevitable question why we're here. "I broke with Tom." I can feel the surge of tears, I looked away. I'm not sad because we broke up. It's just the ending was unpredictable and I feel ashamed of myself because I dated a prick. I smiled because like Aubrey, Beca was expressing her care for me. It's making my heart swell. Beca was looking at me intensely. I can't read her expression. I snapped her out of it asking for the cup song.

We ate silently. I'm trying my best not to be filthy. The diner suddenly grew quiet. I can hear the diner's radio. I choked at the song. Thinking of You? Really? I remember the last few weeks of my life. After the activity fair event I can't stop thinking of the girl who's now rubbing my back to comfort the choking. Even if I'm with Tom my mind was still occupied by her dark blue eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked me. I want to say what's on my mind but it's too early. "I just swallowed on the wrong side." I lied. I finished my food. Two cups are now in front of us.

"We should review first. Where we're we last night?" The banter started. Then I remember what she said. "Beca, what do you mean I'm complicated?" I asked her seriously. She denied. Why does she always push me away? I let it go.

We're back to the cup trick and I keep messing up. Or I intentionally keep messing up. I can feel the irritation on Beca's voice. But why were her arms was suddenly around me? She guided me with the trick. When the cup was down I looked at her. We're really close. _Oh god_ we're leaning in but my phone started ringing. Aubrey. Seriously? Two times today? I love her but sometimes I want to kill her.

"Hi Chloe. Where are you?" she asked me. "I'm eating diner." I told her

"Good. I just called you to say that I'm going out." I can hear her roaming in the apartment. "With who?"

"My dad called me and said I need to get home now. You're not eating alone are you?"

"I'm with Beca." I said feeling a little bit guilty. "Are you gonna be ok alone tonight?" I heard the door closed. "Yeah?" I said uncertain. "I'll try to get home asap." She said. "Ok."

"Take care Chlo." Her car was starting. "Ok. Take care. Bye." We hung up. I looked at Beca. "Let's go?"

I took Beca to a pub not far from the diner. I can feel her uneasiness. If I read it correctly on her application she wrote that she wanted to be a DJ but why was she suddenly squeamish?

I ordered tequila shots for us. Beca had two, I have freaking four. I'll regret this tomorrow. My body was itching. I wanted to dance then I heard Clarity! With the aid of the alcohol I dragged Beca on the dance floor. I pulled Beca impossibly closer to me and I started to dance. My heart was beating so loud. I can't think straight anymore the shots got into my head now. I turned Beca around to face me and started to sing and dance in her. I can feel the warmth radiating from her body and it's making me feel alive. Dear god please don't let do something stupid. My prayer was interrupted by the lyrics that describes what exactly I wanna do.

_"I want to let her touch me_

_One touch will feel free (it would bring me to life)_

_I want to feel free (she can kiss me)_

_So I can finally be_

_So I can finally be (girl)_

_So I can finally see (yeah! Kiss me now)_

_So I can finally see (kiss me now)"_

I stopped dancing and I looked into her eyes. I want to kiss her. _Ohmygod._ I can't stop myself but before I can close the smallest distance between us she dragged me out. I can't trust myself tonight.

I heard her talking to her phone. She's talking to her phone but when I am the one calling or texting her she doesn't answer? I giggled at myself. The drive home was hazy. There's a cloud in my head I don't know what I'm saying in between giggles and hiccups.

We're standing in front of my door now. "Chlo where's the key?" she asked me trying the other keys chained on my car's. "I'll give it to you in one condition." I wanna say kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. "You gonna cuddle me." Did she say yes? I don't remember.

She laid me carefully in my bed. She's removing my coat when I felt my stomach churned then I released everything I can and slumped back to bed. The next thing I know I'm standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Hah. I can't sleep without it. My brain was still spinning then I saw Beca below me saying something, I silenced her with my lips. _Really?_ I'm kissing her with all the bottled emotions I felt inside me but she's not kissing me back. I rolled off and pretended that it didn't happen. After few minutes, she thought I'm sleeping because she carefully slid out of the bed, away from me. I didn't try to stop the tears when I heard the door shut.

I opened my eyes to the pounding on my door. I rolled under my covers. My head was killing me. I felt the bed gain another weight. "Chlo, I know you're awake. What happened? Did you have a fight with Beca? She looked so off." Of course it's Aubrey. I removed the covers and sat. "My head was killing me. I went out drinking with her but I think I went too far." Aubrey stood up and disappeared when she come back she's holding a glass of water and Tylenol, she gave it to me. I gulped down the medicine. "I don't know, I can't reme-_ohmygod!_ I kissed her Bree!" I covered my mouth. "You did what?" Aubrey looked super surprised. "I kissed her." I said feeling down again. "Then why are you sad? It's ok Chlo, as long as she kissed you back." I stiffened on her words.

"She didn't." Tears are starting to build up again. "Hey, it's ok." Aubrey put her arm on my shoulder. "Maybe she didn't kiss you back because of me." I looked at my best friend she shoot me an apologetic look. "She called me last night asking if I'm home, I guess you didn't tell her I went out. Anyway she asked me how to take care of a drunken Chloe Beale. I told her to ignore your giggles, lay you in your bed, trash can beside you…" she trailed off. "And?" I pressed her on. "Don't leave you alone and don't take advantage of your state. Sorry." She said biting her lips. "I don't think so Bree. First of all look at the trash can its empty, _oh no!_ I puked on her." I face palmed myself. "And she did leave me alone. So I guess the don't take advantage of my state was her choice." I closed my eyes. I saw snippets of last night.

In the car, "Why are dodging my kisses?"

"You really don't like me do you?"

"It's sad because I really really like you. I broke up with Tom because of you."

Outside the apartment, "You're gonna cuddle me."

In my room, "Beca, you're so beautiful."

"Chloe please we ca-"

A frustrated grunt escaped my mouth. "She hates me Bree."

"No she don't, how can she hate you?" Aubrey's words are not comforting. "I don't think I can look at her again."

"Of course you can! You are Chloe Beale." Aubrey stood up and went outside of my room. "And Chloe." She poked her head. "Rehearsal 1pm sharp." And she's gone. I put a pillow in my head. I would never drink tequila again.

The time for rehearsal came without warning. I'm not ready. I can never be ready. I took the longest route to the auditorium. Then I saw her, I can see that she's doing the same prolonging the inevitable. I run to her back and covered her eyes. "Reveal yourself or I'll use my black belter skills." She's a black belter? I removed my hands from her eyes. She took off her headphones and looked at me, smiling? Thank god. I'm rocking my head for a conversation. "You looked so cool with those." I pointed at the headphones dangling in her neck. What came out of my mouth next was the stupidest thing I said. "If I know you're really listening to Air Supply greatest hits." Her eyebrow arched. "Not a good move to ask for what I'm listening." Nice one Beale. I rephrase my question. "What are you listening Beca?"

"Gabrielle Aplin; Please Don't Say You Love Me." She said straight face. "Can I hear it?" I channel my enthusiasm. "Sure. When you get back to your apartment, open your laptop and search for it." Wow. I did not expect this. She really hates me.

"Beca, look I'm really really sorry for what happened last night, the puke. Jesus. I was so out of control I won't blame you for leaving without saying goodbye." I'm shocked for the vomit word but I continued. "About the uhmm… kiss? You're not mad right? I mean it's just a kiss. It's normal even Aubrey and I kissed twice when we're drunk during our freshman year." I laugh nervously. Please say you're not mad and Aubrey would probably kill me for spilling our secret.

She smiled and told me about her forgotten first day of job at the radio station and maybe Aubrey forgot to tell me about their conversation. "The story was lost to her rants about her parents." I lied. Of course the story was lost to my rants about last night.

"We're ok?" I asked her. "I don't see why we wouldn't. Let's go? We don't want to be late are we?" then she walked fast leaving me behind. This was not right. She doesn't hate me but there's something wrong.

The rehearsals were killing the Bellas. Aubrey was so strict because of the incoming gig that would suffice the payment for Regionals. But that morning of the gig I woke up to my throat aching. I tried to speak but my voice was so hoarse I sounded like a man! Without Aubrey's knowledge I went to the campus clinic to have it checked.

"Miss Beale, I'm sorry but you have nodes." The lady doctor said to me sympathetically. I'm dead. I feel the world spinning and I can't help the few tears wiggling on my eyes, I wiped with the back of my hand. I love to sing. It's the only thing I know I'm good at. "So what do I do?" I asked the doctor.

"You have two choices, one. Leave it like that and let it be but if you do that you have to reduce using your voice so it wouldn't hurt. And two, undergo a node removal procedure it'll eliminate the pain but there's a big possibility that some of your range will be lost. I'm sorry." She patted my back. "I'll think about it."

I'm late at the gig. Aubrey just gave me the we -will talk-later look.

"She doesn't have herpes." I heard Beca's voice defending me. I blushed for her outburst. I have no idea how the conversation went from nodes to herpes. When everyone walked off, Beca catch up with me. "Hey, you ok?" she asked me. "Yah. Thanks for clearing my medical record." I don't want to talk about the nodes again, it's getting harder to prevent the tears and crying in front of Beca was the last thing I wanna do. "I should get going. See you later." And again Beca was gone with the wind. It's making me sad after that kiss incident she's pretty much avoiding me. We don't hang out anymore. I miss her.

I'm on my way to the library when I passed by in the quad. I spotted Beca with a boy. Oh they look so happy. I felt my heart squeezed. It's too late to turn back now so I just pretended that I didn't see them. I go straight to the library panting. I was setting my things on the table when my phone vibrated.

Beca: Hi Chloe, did you just walked to the quad one minute ago?

Crap she definitely saw me but I lied anyway.

Chloe: No. I'm home with Aubrey. We're watching Gossip Girl.

I hit sent.

Beca: Are you sure? You're not wearing a buttoned blouse with lots of owls in it?

I automatically looked down at what I'm wearing. She definitely saw me. I lied already, there's no escaping.

Chloe: Nope. Still on our pjs.

Beca: Sure. See you later.

A big book was dropped on my table. Aubrey.

The highlights of my week

Monday: I had a meeting with my thesis adviser. She pointed out many loop holes on my thesis. I'm revising two chapters

Tuesday: Lily brought explosives. We ended up soaked from the water sprinkles.

Wednesday: My class visited the day care. I made a friend, Charlie, 6 years old

Thursday: I saw Tom making out with the girl in my Developmental Psych class. He saw me at threw a dirty smirk on my way. _That's a highlight?_ I learned that the boy Beca was laughing with was her co-intern in the radio station, a Treble Maker and named Jesse. I followed him on Instagram and Twitter.

Today is Friday and it's the annual riff off.

"Are you sure you don't want the girls to know about the riff off?" I asked Aubrey. "No. It's a tradition Chloe." She said firmly.

The crowd was thickening. Beca was the only Bella who hasn't arrived yet. Aubrey nudged me on my side I followed the direction she's looking and saw Beca walking with Jesse. I looked away. If Beca was avoiding me after that kiss incident I'm avoiding her too because of the quad incident. She seems ok with it. It's hurting me.

"So we just pick any song it works?" Beca asked me. Wow now she's talking. "Yeah." I replied. "And just go with it?" I just nod.

The Trebles always wins. It's becoming a tradition and it pissed me off more was the fact that Jesse was leading. Beca blew a kiss to him. I wanna punch a wall with his face. Beca run in front of Jesse cutting him off, she's singing No Diggity

"I can't get you her out of my mind

I think about the girl all the time"

She looked directly into my eyes. I can't help but smile. The war was over. Is that true? The lyrics? I hope so. We still lost. I can smell conspiracy between Bumper and Tommy.

Aubrey and I went home. I was checking my emails when I remember the song Beca was listening. What's that? I replay the scenario hundred times before I can come up with the possible title. I googled Please Don't Say You Love Me. The results are unanimous. Gabrielle Aplin. I opened another tab with Youtube.

_"Summer comes, winter fades_

_Here we are just the same_

_Don't need pressure, don't need change_

_Let's not give the game away_

_There used to be an empty space_

_A photograph without a face_

_But with your presence and your grace_

_Everything falls into place_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stop skipping when you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_Cause I might not say it back_

_Heavy words are hard to take_

_Under pressure precious things can break_

_How we feel is hard to fake_

_So let's not give the game away_

_And the fools rush in_

_And I've been fool before_

_This time I'm gonna slow down_

_Cause I think this could be more_

_The thing I'm looking for"_

If I'm not over analyzing things, she's saying something there. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. I saw a pizza parlor on my way. I ordered, while waiting I tried to call Beca. As usual she's didn't answer it. "Hey Beca. Still not answering your phone? I'm coming over in 10 with pizza. Please cover up. I don't wanna see you naked when I bust in your door." I hung up. There's a smile playing on my lips. I'm excited.

Do I need to knock? I don't think so. The door was not even locked. I opened the door. "Surpri-" I switched on the lights and saw them. Jesse's hand was on Beca's cheek. They are approximately 6 inches away. _"Oh my god!"_ I quickly looked away. My heart was hammering my chest.

"Chloe… I-I didn't know you're coming over. This was indeed a surprised." Beca sluttered.

"It's not actually a surprise. I leave you a message." My blood was running cold on my body. I need to get the hell out of here. "Anyway I think it was a bad timing so I'll just leave this." I put the pizza box on her roommate's bed. "See you around Beca." I said then closed the door. My tears began to flow, I run to my car. I waited for at least 5 minutes for Beca to chase after me but she didn't. This made me cry harder. I can't go home, I don't wanna talk about this to Bree. I drove endlessly. I swear if the cops were paying attention I'm arrested now for over speeding, but they didn't. I saw myself parked outside of the pub Beca and I went. Remember what I said? I won't drink tequila again? Screw that!

I'm sitting on the bar, gulping my third shot. My phone was vibrating on my pocket. I took it out and saw an Instagram notification. Stacie tagged me a riff off picture. I accidentally hit the home button and saw Jesse shared something. I didn't read the caption. I threw my phone across the wall shattering it. Aubrey's missed calls and texts are oblivious to me now. I can feel my heart being ripped out of my chest my body shaking from the surge of emotion. It hurts so much. I lost count how many tequila shots I drank. But the pain, it's still there. I can't shake it.

"Look who's mopping." A familiar voice snapped me out of my grief. _Seriously?_ "Leave me alone, Tom." I said faintly. "Where's your aca-girlfriend? Oh wait. Did she break up with you? Ah! That's why you're here!" he said laughing. "Leave me alone." There's a warning in my tone. "Did she realize how pathetic it was to be with you? Well you can't blame her. You're really are pa-"I didn't let him finish his sentence my knuckles met his fucking face. I paid my drinks and stormed out of the pub.

Now, where do I go?

I opened the door of the auditorium. I sat on the chair in front of the piano and cried myself. When will my tears run out? I stayed like that for hours. I have no idea what time is it. My head was aching, my knuckle was throbbing. Then I found the keys of the piano comforting me. It was so inviting. If the alcohol can't even shake the pain maybe music can.

I started with random notes, my fingers danced with the keys. I closed my eyes and breathe in the music. Then it's starting to make sense before I knew it I'm singing.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start"_

I sang it all out, the love, the hurt, the shame, regrets. I let the melody take it all, helping me gather the pieces of my shattered heart.

_"You tell all the boys "no"_

_Makes you feel good, yeah_

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_

_I'll hold your hand and we'll jump right out_

_We'll be falling, falling but that's ok_

_Cause I'll be right here_

_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

It's too late. You let me see beneath but that me was _not_ me. It was somebody else. It's funny how you can lose someone you didn't even have. If I didn't throw my phone I'll be informed that the rehearsal was move early in the morning and I'll know that the Bellas was watching me lose it all with music but I did. I have no idea.

**Songs used: I Can Only Imagine- Dvaid Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne No Diggity- Blackstreet, Please Don't Say You Love Me- Gabrielle Aplin, The Scientist- Coldplay, Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrinth ft Emeli Sande**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and Kimmy Jin's murmuring. I answered it closed eyed. "Beca?" the other line said to me, my fuzzy brain can't process the owner of the voice. "Who's this?" I asked. "It's Aubrey, I know it's in the middle of the night-" I lazily opened my eyes and squinted it to check the time. 2:34am?! Who the hell calls at this time. Well Aubrey obviously. I brought back the gadget in my ear. "-she's not answering my texts and calls. Is she with you right now?" her voice sounded so worried. "Who?" I said sleepily. "Chloe. She leave the apartment without saying where she's going and she's not responding to any of my text or call it's so unusual of her." On the mention of her name I jolted awake, bile was starting to rise in my throat. "She's not here but she was earlier." I said swallowing hard. "What did you do to her?!" Aubbrey's voice was suddenly furious. "I swear I didn't do anything." I said defensively. _I didn't do anything right?_ "See! That's the problem with you Beca, you didn't do anything! Now she's gone!" she yelled at me then the line went dead.

I'm left thinking about what she said. My phone lit up again.

Aubrey: rehearsal 8am sharp

Tell me how can I go back to sleep? I scrolled down my contacts and tap Chloe's name. I shot a text.

Beca: Hey Chlo, wer r u? Aubrey was worried sick. We don't want that r we? Text her back.

After minutes of waiting for her reply my confidence hit bottom rock. Of course she won't, why would I ever think she will? Panic was starting to build inside me. What if she's- "No!"

"Calm the hell down Beca!" Kimmy Jin yelled at me across the room. Why is everybody yelling at me? I get out of bed and booted my computer on. Sleep was million miles away from me so why not use the time to mix to clear my head, if that's possible.

For the first time music didn't work out for me. My mind keeps playing the last time I saw her. Every beat becomes the sound of Chloe's voice and when I closed my eyes I can see her face, radiant and happy then the expression on her face will change into something I don't recognize. It's a mixture of anger, defeat, loss and pain. I can't stand to see it but I'm the one who put that on her face right? What have I done?!

The sun was breaking. Mixing was going nowhere so I put on my hoodie and went outside. I hope coffee will warm up my cold heart a little. My feet has mind of its own, I walked a good 20 minute drive. Do you know where I am? In front of the diner Chloe and I ate. I opened the door and was greeted by the sweet smell of strawberries and waffles. _Strawberry._ Ron acknowledged me with a smile.

"Good morning, Beca. Going for a walk?" I nodded. "Black coffee?" I nodded again. He gave me a steaming cup, I took a sip. It's hot but definitely not melting my worries. I paid Ron and started to leave. "Beca?" he called out. I turned around. "Do you know what happened to Chloe? I saw her last nigh on my way home. She looked super drunk and torn. I know she goes here when she's sad but last night's look on her face was different, a thousand times worst." His eyes were painted with concern. My hands were trembling, I'm not sure I can hold the cup without spilling. I shook my head and went outside.

I decided to walk towards the pub. My eyes focused on the ground, I saw shoes coming my way so I looked up. _I wish I didn't. Tom._ I closed my fist my knuckles turned white, he saw my hand. "Whoa! So the aca-ex-girlfriend will avenge the bitch?" I clenched my teeth. Wait. Ex? "What? You're gonna punch me too? Go ahead, feast yourself, if you can reach my face." I looked at him, his left cheek swelling. "Yah. That fag did that. I'm just saying how awful it was to be with-" I did not let him finish. I threw my hot coffee on his face and walked out. I'm proud of Chloe for the nasty punch.

I headed back to my dorm to get my shower things. If the coffee didn't help maybe shower will wash away my thoughts. _It didn't._ I made my way to way to the auditorium, the last thing I wanna do was be late and make Aubrey's anger doubled. I saw the other Bellas crowding in the entrance, Aubrey was not there.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" I nudged Fat Amy. The bigger blonde looked at me. "Red happened." She pointed in the middle of the room. Chloe was on the piano playing and singing, still the same clothes she wore yesterday. Her back was turned to us so all we can see was her slightly disheveled hair.

_"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

Her voice cracked a little. I can tell that she's been singing for a while. Just when we thought she's finished another song started. God she's pushing herself too much. I took a step forward to stop her but Aubrey, I don't know how long she's been standing beside me, stopped me. "Let her." she said sadly.

_"We found a tender love it blossomed wild and free_

_Pure proof was in your arms when you were kissing me_

_I was an open book, you were an ocean breeze_

_Rustling through pages I never should have let you see_

_Never should have let you see_

_Was I so wrong being such an open book?_

_Trusting so soon , losing all the tender time it took to love you_

_Just crawl away with broken wings_

_And the pieces of my heart still splintering_

_The pieces of my heart still splintering_

_It's surely over now but how I ache inside_

_This ocean full of tears that I'm about to cry_

_You're sorry for this pain, yeah, that's not what you meant_

_I'm sorry too but my feelings more permanent_

_Was I so wrong being such an open book?_

_Trusting so soon, losing all the tender time it took to love you_

_Just crawl away with broken wings_

_And the pieces of my heart still splintering_

_The pieces of my heart still splintering_

_The pieces of my heart still, pieces of my heart"_

Her voice cracked a lot but the emotion she put in the song, it's heartbreakingly beautiful. I saw the Bellas wiped their eyes. Aubrey moved forward, we followed her closely. Aubrey put a hand on Chloe's shoulder when she turned. I heard gasps including my own. Her eyes all puffy and red and the expression in it, broken, shattered, defeated. When she saw me, tears were immediately sipping on the corner of her eyes. Aubrey helped her stand up, she's trembling. I saw her right hand, bruised and swelling, how can she still play piano with that? Aubrey gave her the I'm-here-I-got-you-hug. I can hear Aubrey talking but I can't make out what she's saying, Chloe simply nods, her face buried in her best friend's shoulder.

I felt my heart squeezed, the type of squeeze that emptied the hollow organ, then it beats again, it sent rushing pain all over my body. I looked away. "Girls," Aubrey started. I glanced at her, Chloe still in her arms, clinging as if it's her life. "I know it's early but this is an emergency, go grab your breakfasts we'll resume the rehearsal tomorrow." The Bellas gave a sympathetic nod and moved towards the door. I lingered for few seconds then walked away.

Instead of going back to my den, I followed where my feet took me, my father's house. I don't know if he's here, I still rang. Something creaked inside the house not long after the door was being opened revealing my very surprised father. He led me into the living room. "How is it going Bec?" He sat on the couch and gestured me to do the same. "Not good dad, I'm messed up." I said to him.

"It's not about school is it?" he asked eyeing me carefully. "Yeah, I really like this someone but I chose not to make any commitment and now she's hurting and it's killing me." I confessed. "Bec, it's still about it? Your mom and I didn't work but it doesn't mean it'll happen to you too. You are a different person, you're a fighter that I wish I am." He said sincerely. "What do I do?"

"You know what you have to do." He said beaming. "And if this work out don't forget to introduce me to her." I took a deep breath and stood up. "Alright, I should get going." I gave him a quick hug and he led me back to the door.

I went back to my dorm and planned my move.

"Hello Aubrey?" I heard a door closed. "God, I thought you'll never call." She said with a hushed voice. "You expect me?" I asked astonished. "Of course, I gave you a 24 hour deadline, if you don't call I'll murder you in your sleep." She said. "Ok, so you know why I'm calling you right?" I started to pace in my room. "Definitely, tell me how can I help?"

I never expect that reaction from Aubrey. It's weird but at least she's not mad. One knot untied.

The rehearsal was resumed Sunday afternoon. I'm on my way to the auditorium when I saw Chloe walking not far ahead of me. After battling the pros and cons I decided to take a chance. She's wearing headphones so she didn't hear me walking towards her. I covered her eyes from behind. God I miss being this close to her, she froze but removed my hands on her eyes. She turned around and when she saw me, she gave me a grave expression. "Listening to Bangles?" she removed her headphones and shrugged. "No."

"What are you listening?" I asked her. "It's none of your business." She deadpanned. "Yes it is. You never know if I know that song and I made a mixed I can let you hear." I said invitingly, for a split second I saw a spark in her eyes but it quickly faded. "Whatever." She replied, I didn't accept it. "Whatever is a song now? Who's the artist?" I asked innocently, she sighed, a sign of resignation. "Fine, Standing In The Dark." Then she stormed out. I high fived myself.

The rehearsal was not harsh as it used to be, Aubrey being extra nice to everyone, Chloe avoiding me as if I had an infectious disease. I can hear the other Bellas whispering about what happened yesterday but they're not getting any answer from Chloe or Aubrey. My blonde captain gave us a ten minutes break. I did not waste my time, I quickly searched for the song Chloe's listening.

_"Sitting here wide awake_

_Thinking about when I last saw you_

_I know you're not far away_

_Close my eyes and I still see you_

_Lying here next to me_

_Wearing nothing but a smile_

_I gotta leave right away_

_Counting cracks along the pavement_

_To see you face to face_

_Thinking about the conversation_

_I know I'm not the one to chase_

_I've never wanted nothing more_

_But as I walk up to your door_

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I wanted you back_

_But I wanted you back girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark_

_All I wanna do is hide_

_But I can't stop myself from staring_

_Wishing his hands were mine_

_I can't stop myself from caring_

_And as he turns down the lights I'm feeling paralyzed_

_And as he looks into her eyes, yeah right_

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I wanted you back_

_But I wanted you back girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark_

_She's someone else's angel"_

I wasn't expecting a pop rock band but anyway there's one thing I'm certain. She wants me back. I looked at Chloe across the room, the farthest she can be away from me. She's talking to Stacie, her eyes accidentally fell on me. I gave her a smile, she rolled her eyes.

Wednesday came, it's showtime.

**Chloe's POV**

I arrived at the day care a little late, Aubrey's fault. I entered the gate, the usual guard was on his station drinking soda from a plastic cup. I passed by him, he finished his drink and set the cup upside down. He looked at me then started to flip the cup. I ignored him and walked straight to the building. On the lobby, there's a mother and a son sitting on the couch, eating snacks. When I passed by them they set their cup down and started to make a beat. Seriously? Kim Kardashian must have uploaded a video of herself doing this silly cup, totally a phenomenon now? I shook my head absentmindedly. I headed to the hall way, I passed by a staircase and saw two little girls doing the cup trick too. I'm always left behind! I reached my assigned classroom but it's empty. I opened the door and read a note on the blackboard.

"Miss Chloe, join us in the rooftop." I felt my heart started to beat uncontrollably. If there's a party why was I not informed? I turned my heels back to the staircase. The two little girls multiplied. They're four now doing the cup. What's this? Cup fever? I went upstairs but the one leading to the third floor was under construction, I made a long trip on the other side of the hall way for the staircase. All the classrooms I passed, the pupils are doing the cup. Is this some kind of prank? I searched for extra camera but there's none. The rooftop was on the fourth level so there's one more floor. Again, the staircase leading to the rooftop was under construction, I walked towards the opposite stairs. As if on cue, every classroom I'll pass the kids in it will start to do the cup trick. I feel my stomach churned. If this was a joke, it's definitely a bad one. Finally I reached the top floor. I opened the door and was welcomed by my assigned class seating around the whole floor leaving an open space in the middle. Charlie, my 6 year old friend started to fiddle, then her seatmate do the same, and so on. Everyone was flipping their cups and started singing.

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello"_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say, "Yes"_

The kids put down their cups and looked at me expectantly. I smiled at them and then I saw Charlie pointing something on my back. I turned around and saw _her._

**Beca's POV**

The first part of the show was over, the next was the hardest. The kids started to fill out. I saw Charlie hugged Chloe's leg then run to the door. I'm trying to read Chloe's face but I failed. I can sense million questions pondering in her head. Before she can ask me, I beat her. I took a deep breath.

"I like you Chloe Beale, ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you on that activity fair. I like you even more when you burst in to my shower and forced me to sing with you. I like the way your eyes twinkle when you're trying to convince me to do something. I like the way to bite your lip when you're thinking. I like the way your voice sounds it's like melody in my ears. I like the way you smell, strawberry. I like the way your smile can light up my dark days. I like the way you say my name, its sweet and send shivers to my bones. I like the way you hold me, I feel safe and cared. I like the way you kissed me, full of passion and respect. I like everything about you. And if you'll let me the likes will turn into love. I wanna be the missing beat you keep messing up when you're doing the cup trick. I'll be Romeo, can you be my Juliet?" I took one step forward for every confession I made now I'm standing one step away from her. I pour my heart out. It's up to her if she'll squash it or accept it. Few seconds passed and she's still there not saying anything. My palms began to sweat. My breathing was rapid.

"What about you and Jesse?" she finally said something.

"There's no Jesse and I." She searched my eyes for hesitation and when she saw none, she moved one step forward. "Really?" she asked. "Really." I assured her, and then she smiled, that smile that melts my heart. Before I can smile back her lips was on mine.

_This is just the beginning. _

**A/N: Thanks for following this story. Til next time! I own nothing.**

**Songs used: Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande, Splintering- Sara Bareilles, Standing In The Dark- Lawson, Love Story- Taylor Swift**


End file.
